True Confessions of a You Are Not Alone Girl
by SmoothLadyCriminal
Summary: Natalie gets the dance every girl dreams and faints about. But what happens when the guy she danced with wants something more? Oh, and he happens to be the biggest celebrity in the world. **FINISHED**
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people I told myself I wouldn't do another Michael Jackson romance story for a while.  
But, I thought about something.  
Anyone go on YouTube and watch Michael do "You Are Not Alone" in concert?  
If so, then you notice he always brings a girl on stage to dance with him.  
Well, what if he fell in love with one of these girls?  
**

July 17, 1999  
San Diego, California

Patricia Young looked at her best friend, Natalie Fairchild, who was sitting at the edge of their couch, having a dead look in her eyes as Patricia tried to talk her desolate friend into going out.  
"Look, girl, I won these tickets, and dammit, you're going! Who NEEDS Dustin Sanders? We're going to the Michael Jackson show, AND we're going backstage to meet him afterward," Patricia said.  
"What's this 'we' shit? You got a mouse in your pocket?" Natalie asked dully. Her boyfriend of three years had ended up in jail for robbing a bank. She ditched him, but was still pretty upset. She was not in the mood to go out. She could catch the show on TV.  
Patricia stomped her foot. "Come ON! You are not going to stay on that couch eating Ben & Jerry's for the rest of your life!" she said, looking like a 5 year old.  
Natalie groaned and flopped back on the couch. "You're 24, Patricia, and you act like such a child," she said.  
"And you, Natalie, are 25 and need a life. Come on, for the past three weeks, since Dustin decided to end up in jail, you've been Bitchy McBitchBitch," Patricia said.  
Natalie glowered. "I have not been a bitch," she said.  
"Okay, fine. You have a point. You'd have to show emotion to be a bitch," Patricia said. Natalie smiled.  
"So, you'll come?" Patricia asked. "Please? Michael Jaaackson, aka one of the most handsome brothas of all time."  
Natalie grinned. "He is pretty sexy," she said.  
"Yeah, and you, my white friend, need to experience a Michael Jackson concert. Sure, he's known all over the world, but he is a hero in the black world," Patricia said.  
"Yeah, I know. But he's a hero to the rest of the world, too, ya know," Natalie play-argued.  
"Whatever. So, are you going willfully or am I going to have to force you?" Patricia asked.  
"I'll go," Natalie said, getting up.  
"Atta girl! Now, let's get something to wear!" Patricia said enthusiastically. She dragged Natalie to the closet, and picked out a cute outfit for her. It was a mini leather jacket, with a red tank underneath it. It was paired with a dark blue denim skirt and black flats. Patricia picked out an awesome outfit for herself, too. Tight black jeans with gold accents and a gold tank with a white bolero jacket.  
"We look good, girl," Patricia said, hot-ironing her hair.  
Natalie smiled. She decided to keep her long dark hair straight the way it was. "Yeah. You're right. Who needs Dustin Sanders?"

* * *

At the concert, Patricia and Natalie were escorted to the third row.  
"After the show, we'll escort you backstage," one of the security guards said, eyeing Patricia with interest.  
"Girl, this is off the hook! Look at all the mens checking you out," Patricia said, excitedly.  
Natalie giggled. "Hey, just cause I'm out of the house doesn't mean shit. I dont want another man right now," she said.  
"Oh yeah? What if a mega superstar, who we both agree is sexy as sin, asks you out right now?" Patricia asked.  
"Brad Pitt?" Natalie asked innocently, playing dumb.  
"Are we at a Brad Pitt concert? Dummy, what if the King of Pop asked you to be his Queen?" Patricia asked.  
Natalie laughed. "That would be very unlikely," she admitted.  
"Just saying, what if-"  
"I'd say yes in a heartbeat. But it's not going to happen," Natalie said, interuppting Patricia's question. Patricia would have said more but the lights went down then and the crowd went crazy.  
"Oh my gosh," Natalie thought as she saw Michael Jackson enter the stage. "He's amazing."  
Patricia was going wild with emotion. Natalie was in shock.  
"Hey girl, you okay?" Patricia asked.  
"I'm fine, just, he, I never thought I'd see him in person," Natalie said.  
"Well, now you are! That's Michael Jackson up there, girl, get excited," Patricia said excitedly, then started chanting "Michael! Michael! Michael!"  
The show was awesome. He moved in a way other dancers would give their legs for. His voice was so melodic.  
Natalie screamed with the rest of them, then the melody of "You Are Not Alone" began. Natalie sang along, and then a security guard came to Patricia.  
"Would you like to dance with him?" he asked her. She started to say yes, but stopped and looked at her friend.  
"No. Take her instead," Patricia said, gesturing to her.  
"What? No, you won, you should," Natalie stammered.  
"Just go, you deserve it," Patricia said.  
Natalie was led up the steps and she walked carefully to Michael Jackson. He smiled and took her hand and pulled her close to him, and began slow dancing with her. When she looke up at him, his eyes were on hers and she almost melted. Before he let her go, he whispered in her ear, "You are a very beautiful girl."  
Natalie went back to her seat, all dazed.  
"Girl, what did he say to you? He's never done that before!" Patricia asked.  
Natalie repeated his words and Patricia screamed.  
"Oh my gosh! I knew you should have come tonight!" she said.  
Natalie blushed as Michael looked down at her and winked. Then he started another song.

* * *

"I hope I get to meet her again," Michael thought as he performed "Stranger in Moscow". He noticed she was talking to a light skinned black girl with corn rows. She seemed very energetic.  
The girl he danced with was extremely beautiful. She had so much sadness in her eyes, though, and she seemed very cautious in her manner. She was very low key compared to her friend.  
Soon, the show ended and he purposefully tossed his hat toward the girl, who miracously caught it. Her friend snarled at a chick who was prepping to fight her for it. Michael laughed to himself and went backstage.  
"Yo, Mike, great show tonight!" someone called out.  
"Thanks!" he said in their direction. He found the door and went through it. Frankie Dileo was there, clapping his hands eagerly.  
"Great job tonight. Great way to end the tour," he said. Michael grinned.  
"Thanks, Frankie. Man, did you see that girl I was dancing with?" he asked, sitting down.  
"Yeah, I sure did man. She was a looker, thats for sure," Frankie said, getting his client a glass of water. Michael gulped it down, then stood up.  
"Okay, I'm supposed to chill with two people tonight. Some chick who won a radio contest and whoever she brought along. This should be fun," Michael said. He loved meeting his fans.  
"Okay. Well, I'm off. Talk to you later, Michael," Frankie said, cheerfully.  
Michael enjoyed this quick bit of peace. The tour had done amazingly well, but he missed his son and daughter and he couldn't wait to see them. There was a knock on the door.  
"Hey, Michael. The winner's here," Sam, his bodyguard, said.  
"Okay, show them in," he said, standing up and straightening his jacket.  
Two girls came in and he almost flopped back on the couch. He instead smiled and walked over to meet the two girls.  
"Hi, ladies. I'm Michael Jackson. What are your names?" he asked.  
The same two girls, the same girl he had danced with. They were the people he'd be spending more time with tonight. Was it just him or was luck changing finally for the better?  
"I'm Patricia Young," the black girl said, grinning ear to ear. The other girl, the one he'd danced with, was wearing his hat and was holding her head down.  
"Come on, you can't hide from me. Not when you're wearing my hat," Michael kidded and she looked up. "Do you have a name, chica?"  
"Nat-Natalie Fairchild," she said. Patricia rolled her eyes.  
"Forgive her. She is extremely shy," she said. Michael laughed and sat down. He gestured for the girls to do so. Patricia pushed Natalie down on the seat closest to Michael.  
"Patricia, you're not good at being subtle," Michael said, grinning. Natalie laughed quietly.  
"Ok, Nat, can I tell him the story behind tonight?" Patricia asked. Natalie shrugged and nodded. Michael perked up, it should be interesting.  
"Ok, Michael. Natalie broke up with her no good man three weeks ago. He robbed a bank and is in jail for a long time. She felt betrayed, because his accomplice was his chick on the side. She just moped and cried for weeks, so tonight, I put my foot down. I told her she was coming here, because I didn't win the tickets for no reason. And when they chose me to dance with you, I told them to pick her instead. She deserves a lil chance to be happy after what she's been through," Patricia said.  
Michael glanced at Natalie. She had that sad look in her eyes again.  
"I'm so sorry," he said, feeling sad himself. What guy in even the wrong mind would give that beautiful girl up for someone else?  
"It's in the past," Natalie said, shrugging.  
They sat and kidded for a while. Patricia and Michael talked mainly, and Michael noticed Natalie studying him at times.  
"You know, I meant what I said earlier tonight," Michael said to Natalie, looking in her eyes. They were brown.  
"What, that you were sorry?" she asked, confused.  
"No. That you were beautiful. You really are," Michael said softly.  
Natalie blushed and Michael realized something.  
"You don't hear that a lot, do you?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "Dustin didn't really compliment me much," she whispered.  
Michael shook his head. "Then he was a fool, Natalie. Any man would be lucky to have you."  
Patricia grinned. "See I knew this was going to be a great night for you, girl," she said in Natalie's direction.  
Soon, it was time to go and Patricia tucked a piece of paper in Michael's hand.  
"It's her cell phone number and the house number. She's too shy to call her yourself," she explained.  
He smiled and said "Thank you."  
As Natalie and Patricia left, Michael sat back down. He smiled to himself, thinking that maybe he'd call this Natalie girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story just came to me in a, well, daydream. I was chillin, listening to my music and then BAM the scenario of dancing with Michael Jackson popped into my brain (and honestly, who wouldn't want that image, huh?). So I was like, my chickas wouldn't mind envying someone (even if she is make-believe) who got to have the oppurtunity. Also we can swoon at Michael's kindness again. And again. And again. =) He's about 30, 31 in this story, so the time frame isnt accurate.**

Natalie and Patricia got home at 2 in the morning. Natalie was tired as hell, but Patricia wasn't ready to sleep.  
"Girl he was all up in your stuff," she was saying. "And if you don't want him, I won't mind-"  
"Tricia, look, I'm tired. It's been a surreal night. Please just let me go to sleep," Natalie begged.  
"Surreal is right," Patricia said. "Michael Jackson was flirting with you all night long."  
Natalie rolled her eyes, and went to her bedroom. She layed down on her bed, still in her clothes, and fell asleep, reliving the dance with Michael.  
She woke up to someone knocking on the front door.  
"Patricia, door," she said sleepily, then remembered that Patricia was at work. She got up and ambled to the door, and opened it. She gasped.  
"Hi, may I come in?" Michael Jackson asked sweetly.  
"Um, yeah, sure, I just woke up, and-" Natalie started to say. Michael shook his head and walked in, smiling.  
"I don't mind. Sleepy looks good on you," he said, sitting on a couch.  
"Pardon me for sounding rude, but why are you here? How do you know where I live?" Natalie asked.  
Michael smiled softly as he held up her wallet. "Your ID is in here, I used it to find out your address. Other than that, I didn't touch a thing."  
Natalie took it back and smiled nervously. "Thanks," she said.  
"No problem," he said. "You know, I would have just sent someone else, but something about you intrigues me, Natalie."  
"Why?" Natalie asked.  
Michael shook his head as he studied her eyes again, which were smudged with make-up from the night before, making them look smoky.  
"I have no idea. Maybe it's because you're sad. Maybe it's because you aren't like most girls who danced with me, going all crazy. I really don't know what it is about you," he said.  
"Oh. Well when you find out, let me know," she said, heading to the kitchen for a much needed cup of cappuccino.  
Michael laughed under his breath. "So you have a bit of sass to you, too. Why didn't I see that last night?" he asked.  
"Michael, here's the thing about girls. We have multiple personality disorder," Natalie grumbled. "Want some?" she added, gesturing to the cappuccino maker.  
Michael nodded. "Sounds great, to be honest. I'm going to see my kids for the first time in weeks today, and I want to be energized."  
Soon the drinks were ready and they sat at the rickety card table. What he'd said was nagging at Natalie.  
Natalie finally looked up. "Kids?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. He hesitated, then pulled out a picture from his jeans pocket.  
"That's Prince and Paris," he said softly. Natalie smiled. They were beautiful, and the way Michael stared at the picture, she knew he loved them with all his heart.  
"Their mom?" Natalie asked.  
"Not in the picture," he said roughly. Natalie was surprised. He put the picture back in his pocket.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she whispered.  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry. It's just, well, I'm a single father, that's all," Michael said, looking apologetic. Natalie smiled back. Michael sighed.  
"I should have seen more of that last night. May I ask you something?" he asked.  
"You just did. But sure, go ahead," Natalie said, resting her head in her hands. She was extremely tired. She was prone to get sick like this often.  
"There's something more than to why you seem so sad. I know your boyfriend ended up in prison, but that's not all. And it's not because he was emotionally abusive, either. May I ask what happened?" he asked, looking at her carefully.  
Natalie sighed and figured _Might as well. When am I gonna spill my guts to Michael Jackson again? _She looked up at him and saw the caring and concern in his eyes.  
"I miscarried a child two months ago. That's when things went to hell. Dustin blamed me, told me I wasn't careful enough. He held that against me and still does to this day," she said.  
"Oh, my God, Natalie," Michael whispered. "He held that against you?"  
Natalie nodded. "I was torn up, but he kept saying 'No use in you getting upset. It's your fault anyway,' and things like that. Only time I could cry was when I'd come here. I just moved in here three weeks ago," Natalie said, wiping her eyes. Dammit, she didn't want to cry in front of him.  
As if he heard her thoughts, he walked to her and knelt by her.  
"Natalie, it wasn't your fault. And you have more right than anyone to be sad and upset. And don't be afraid to cry in front of someone about this. Sometimes it's okay to e sad with someone else," he said softly.  
_He needs to leave before I do something stupid, like kiss him senseless,_ Natalie thought.  
Michael grinned and stood up. "Anyway, I hope to see you again. I have to get to my children now," he said, helping her out. She went to shake his hand but he laughed and hugged her instead.  
"Till we meet again," he said, bowing deeply to her. He left with a wink and a wave, and Natalie felt better than she ever had in three weeks.

* * *

Michael sat with his head against the window as the driver took him home. He couldn't help but to think of what Natalie told him.  
Her boyfriend blamed her for losing her baby.  
_Hell, if it was anyone's fault, it was probably his, stressing her out all the time,_ Michael thought angrily. He knew there was something else there, too. Natalie didn't tell him everything.  
But goodness, she was beautiful. And sweet. The way she looked at his children, with adoration in her eyes, it just melted his heart. And the way she told him about what had happened, and how she got teary, broke his heart. Not for him, but for her.  
The drivr pulled into Neverland, and Michael eagerly got out and ran inside. Grace, the nanny, grinned and handed 2 year old Paris to him. He cooed at her as Prince came running to him. He scooped Prince up too.  
"Dad, we missed you!" Prince said.  
"I missed you guys more. Did you have fun when I was away?" Michael asked, sitting down with them both in his lap. Prince nodded, Paris shook her head.  
"Why not, Paris?" he asked.  
"I wanted you here with me," she said.  
"Well, I'm home for a good while, and I'll make it up to you," Michael promised, kissing the top of her head. As their naptime cam along, Michael put them to sleep himself. Then he went to the kitchen, where Grace and the new chef, Kai, was talking.  
"What happened on tour, Michael?" Grace teased.  
"Well, I met a girl," Michael said. He proceeded to tell them a bit about Natalie. How she was 25, and lived in LA, and was beautiful and kind.  
"I talked to her this morning," he finished off.  
Kai smiled. "Michael, you need someone motherly around for those children. They miss you so much when you are gone," she said. Grace nodded.  
"I know, I just haven't found the right girl yet," he said.  
"Maybe you have this time. Try things out with Natalie. She could be that diamond in the rough you've been looking for," Grace said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow the haters are really doin their jobs, huh? Screw them we dont need em.**

When Patricia got home a few hours later, at 3 PM, Natalie was sleeping on the couch. Patricia shook her awake.  
"Hey, Nat, you okay?" she asked.  
"Mhmm. Just another tired spell, that's all," Natalie said, sitting up. "I had a visitor today."  
"Oh really? Who?" Patricia asked, going through the mail.  
"Michael Jackson," Natalie said. Patricia dropped the mail.  
"What time?" she asked.  
"About 8:30 this morning. I answered the door, all a mess, and there he was, holding my wallet," Natalie said.  
"Girl, what'd you talk about?" Patricia asked eagerly.  
"My miscarriage. I cried in front of him, like a loser," Natalie grumbled.  
Patricia sat next to her best friend. "What'd he say?"  
"He told me it wasn't my fault. And I need to greive most of all, and there's no shame in crying," Natalie said, watching TV.  
"I think he really likes you, girl. Normally he wouldn't go out of his way to give a girl her wallet back," Patricia said, thinking. "Robert said you work tomorrow 3-11, by the way."  
"Great. That's all I need is to wait on pushy celebrities all night," Natalie grumbled.  
"Girl, please. We get the bomb ass tips. So that's enough," Patricia said. "I can't believe Michael Jackson was in the house."  
"Niether can I," natalie said. As nightfall approached, the phone rang. Patricia answered.  
"Hello?...Oh, hi!...Yeah...I don't know she wasn't feeling great when I came in...okay, I'll see...hey Nat you able to talk on the phone?" Patricia asked.  
"Yeah," Natalie said dreading it would be Dustin. "Hello?" she said.  
"Natalie?" a soft voice asked on the phone.  
"Yes?" Natalie asked.  
"This is Michael Jackson," he said.  
"Oh. Hi," Natalie said, taking the phone to her room, so Patricia's nosy tail wouldn't listen in.  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, with concern in his voice.  
"Yeah. Just tired. My immune system isn't so great," she said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you feel well soon," he said so sweetly, Natalie thought she'd melt. "You probably wonder why I'm calling?"  
"Yeah, I am," Natalie answered.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night, like catch a movie or go out to dinner or something," he said all nervously.  
Natalie giggled. "You sound like a teen asking a girl out for the first time," she said.  
Michael laughed, too. "Yeah, I know. But I'm nervous. Is that a yes?"  
"Not tomorrow night, I have to work. And the media would go crazy if we were seen together. Why not come over here?" Natalie asked then mentally smacked her head.  
"Hmm, you make a good point, but you can come to Neverland. You can meet the two lights of my life," he said, and Natalie melted again. She couldn't help it.  
"When?" she whispered.  
"Friday night at seven. I'll pick you up myself," Michael said softly back.  
"Okay. I'll see you then, Michael. Bye," she said, and hung up.

* * *

Michael hung up the phone and lied on his back. He loved the way she said his name. He'd decided to take Grace's advice, and Natalie was smart to think of not going into public.  
He hummed one of his songs, "Give in to Me". He'd wrote it about Lisa. But she left anyway. It broke his heart, but he knew not to let it get to him. He still liked the song, it eased his nerves.  
Paris opened the door to see her dad on the bed. She climbed up and sat in front of him. He sat up and smiled.  
"Hi, Princess. What is it?" he asked.  
"Does our mommy want us anymore?" she asked. Michael swallowed hard.  
"I don't know," he said softly. He did know, but he wasn't going to tell her that her mom wanted nothing to do with her or her brother. Paris smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Can I sleep in here with you tonight, Daddy? You look sad," she said. Michael laughed and nodded.  
"Sure, sweetheart. Is Teddy coming too?" he asked.  
"Yup," she said, laying down next to him. "Who's Natalie?"  
"Natalie is a friend. You'll meet her Friday. And how do you know about her?" Michael asked.  
"Grace and Kai were talking about you and a girl named Natalie," Paris said sleepily. Soon, she was dozing off. Michael thought. He kept seeing natalie's face as they danced onstage together. There was a chemestry there he hadn't felt before. Not with Tatiana, not with Iman, and not with Naomi. He hadn't felt that way with the other girls. He wanted to keep her in his arms, but he had to let her go. He kept seeing her face as she told him about why she was so sad.  
He fell asleep, dreaming of Natalie.

* * *

Natalie was working hard the next day when she got a text message. She flipped her phone open.  
_I can see you. -MJJ  
_She smiled and replied back.  
**really? where am i?  
**Her phone buzzed.  
_Working your butt off in a resteraunt. btw, I'm ready to order.-MJJ  
_Natalie looked around confused. Then her eyes lit up when she saw him. He had his kids with him. She walked to his table and pretended the text conversation hadn't happened.  
"Welcome to Radience, my name's Natalie, and I'll be serving you today. What would you like to drink?" she asked professionally. Michael winked and mouthed "Nice".  
Prince looked up at her. "You're very pretty," he said boldly.  
Natalie laughed. "Thank you. Are you trying to get free dessert?" she asked.  
"Yes," Prince said desolately. Michael laughed.  
"Tell the pretty lady what you guys want to drink," he said, smiling at her.  
"I want tea," Paris said.  
"You have Hawaiian Punch?" Prince asked.  
"Yes," Natalie said.  
"I'll have that," Prince said. Natalie looked at Michael.  
"Um a coffee sounds fine," he said, looking her up and down. She blushed and gave them menus.  
Soon they ordered food, and with some more flirting from Michael, they left, leaving behind a hundred dollar bill and a note.  
_Can't wait for Friday so they can know who you really are. You looked real pretty today._  
Natalie smiled and sighed. Friday could not come fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks jen for reviewing!  
guys, be sure to check out my youtube channel (SmoothLadyCriminal) for new vids. i do one like every three days.**

Friday afternoon, Patricia and Natalie were in the closet, trying to pick out an outfit for Natalie to wear. Natalie was adament on just wearing blue jeans and a black baby-T. Patricia called her fashionably challenged and dragged her into the closet. But after Natalie denying every choice, Patricia finally threw a scarf at her.  
"Tie that in your hair. Wear my gold bangle bracelts, and my superlong gold chain. And if you tell me no, so help me Jesus..." Patricia let the threat idle.  
"Okay, okay," Natalie said, grinning. "Michael is not going to care what i look like. He's already seen me in my uniform."  
"Yeah, but you're not working tonight. You are going to have a good time, and if you come home tonight, I want details," Patricia said, flopping on the couch in the living room.  
"What do you mean, if I come home tonight? I will be, you know me. And Michael isn't the type to want a girl to spend the night on the first date, especially not with his kids there," Natalie said.  
"Oh, you're right. Sorry. I forget. I may hit up a club tonight. Maybe Carlos will be there.." Patricia said and Natalie smiled and halfway listened to her.  
At 6:45, there was a knock on the door. Patricia and Natalie fought silently but fiercely over who answered the door. Patricia won. She flung open the door and smiled.  
"Hi, Michael!" she said exuberantly. Natalie froze.  
The man before her was no human. He was an angel, sent to torture her with his good looks, and to dare her to go through the whole night without kissing him. He was dressed in a black button up shirt (that was unbuttoned, no thanks to her luck for that one), a black tank, and black jeans. His hair was pulled back, but some of it grazed his face.  
_Dammit to hell! I know this is a test, but I'm only a B, maybe even C student, Lord! _Natalie thought to herself as she tried to compose herself.  
Michael laughed.  
"May I come in? I still have fifteen minutes to spare," he said. Patricia stepped aside and he noticed Natalie.  
"Hey," he said, smiling warmly at her. Natalie gave herself a few mental kicks to get her heart started again. That smile did things to her that should have her in an emergency room, for crying out loud.  
"Hi," Natalie said shyly. He laughed under his breath.  
"I forget women have multiple personality disorder," he said lowly, for only her to hear.  
"Have a seat," Patricia said. Natalie sat next to Michael and they all chit chatted about different things. Michael invited Patricia to join him and Natalie, but Patricia said no.  
"Next time," she said, looking at Natalie with knowing eyes. At seven, Michael stood, and helped Natalie up. They said goodbye to Patricia and they made their way to the elevator.  
"How long has Patricia lived here?" Michael asked.  
"Almost six years. She says it's home to her," Natalie said.  
"Oh. Well, what she's done with her place is definitely homey," Michael said, laughing as he put on a baseball cap and lowered the brim to where his eyes weren't visible.  
They exited the elevator and walked out into the lobby. Michael led her outside to a blue Corvette.  
"This is your car?" she asked as he helped her in.  
"One of like five or six. This one is my favorite," he said, smiling. He got in, cranked the engine, and off they were to Neverland.  
"Hey, you know, I'm not some psycho killer or anything, right?" he teased her.  
"Of course not. Why?" she asked.  
"Well, you don't talk much and I thought maybe you're scared of me. Oh, the kids wanted pizza and they picked out the movie," he said.  
"Really? What is it?" she asked.  
"Paris loves Gone with the Wind," Michael grumbled. Natalie laughed.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"I happen to love that movie," she said. Michael grinned, and his eyes creased at the edges.  
"Really? You and her would get along then. She loves the pretty dresses," he said, smiling warmly as he pulled into the driveway.  
"Why don't you like it?" Natalie asked as he helped her out of the car.  
"I like it enough," Michael argued back, leading her into the house. Natalie was not prepared for the two little kids to come barreling toward Michael.  
"Guys, I want you to meet someone before we watch the movie," he said, putting the kids down. "Prince, Paris, this is Natalie Fairchild. She's a friend of mine."  
Prince looked up and recognized Natalie at once.  
"You're the waitress lady! I didn't know my dad was friends with you," he said. Paris looked up at Natalie and then her dad.  
"Do you like her, Daddy?" she asked him.  
"Yes, I do. And guess what? She likes Gone with the Wind, too," Michael answered. Paris gasped and smiled at Natalie.  
Michael ushered everyone into the living room, and the kids sat on pallets they'd made on the floor. Michael sat on the couch and asked Natalie to sit with him. So she did. They grabbed some pizza as Michael pushed play.  
During the first half of the first disk, Natalie was engrossed in the movie. Sometimes she wished she could be like those southern belles, living life without a care in the world. Patricia and her would joke about it, saying she'd be Scarlett, and Natalie'd end up as Melanie.  
Soon, she started noticing that Michael wasn't watching the movie. He was studying her. She turned to him and he didn't look away.  
"What?" Natalie asked.  
"Nothing. Just, you look pretty tonight," he whispered. The kids were sleeping.  
"Do you really think that?" she asked. She couldn't trust anything much anymore. Michael nodded.  
"Especially your eyes. Right now, they're full of questions. I love seeing the emotions change in your eyes," he said softly.  
"Michael, what's it like on tour?" Natalie asked. She didn't want to get that close to him, not now. She was a very bad liar to herself, too.  
Michael took the hint. "Well, sometimes I love it. But here lately, with the kids, I hate it. I hate leaving them here. I love seeing my fans, but my children are more important," he said.  
"I understand. Being a father comes before being a superstar," Natalie said.  
Michael sighed. "It's not that simple." He turned to face her. He put his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head in his hand. "People seem to think that since I was a superstar first, that should be what comes first. But I don't feel that way."  
Natalie frowned. "They have some pretty screwed up priorities," she said.  
Michael laughed softly. "I know. Natalie, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"You don't have to answer. The other day, when we talked, I felt you were holding something back, that there was more to the miscarriage. Is there?" he asked.  
Natalie sighed and looked up, and nodded. Michael put his hand to her face, and brought it down so he could see her eyes. They were teary.  
"When I was about Prince's age, I got real bad sick. I had leukemia. And they put me on treatments. I've been in remission for 17 years, but the treatments have made it hard to concieve children. So when I got pregnant, it was a miracle. They weren't expecting me to carry it to term. But I was 6 months along when I lost it," Natalie explained.  
"Does Dustin blame you for all that?" Michael asked.  
"I told you, he still holds it against me. I could never do right by him," Natalie said, trying not to break down.  
Michael sensed it and pulled her close to him. She burst into muffled sobs.  
"Natalie, you can't be strong all the time," he whispered. "It's okay to cry, and that fraction of a man does not deserve you. He's in the wrong for putting you through that."  
Natalie composed herself and pulled away from him.  
"Thanks," she said, sniffing.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For not thinking I'm crazy," she said.  
Michael laughed and looked at the clock. It was eleven.  
"I need to get you home," he said. He took her hand, and went to the kitchen.  
"Grace, could you put them in their beds?" he asked. Grace nodded and Michael went outside with Natalie and they got in the car.  
The apartment lobby was empty so there was no need to disguise himself. He walked her to her door and touched her face again.  
"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Michael asked softly, leaning his head against the door.  
"Yeah, sure. I'd like that," she said, getting out her key.  
Michael leaned in and softly pecked her cheek.  
"I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered near her ear. I smiled and he dipped his head and turned and left. I unlocked the door, went inside, closed and re-locked it, and leaned against the door. I didn't want to feel this way, but it was unavoidable.  
I was falling for the King of Pop.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOL Jen made me realize that I switched from 3rd to 1st person in my last chapter. Back to 3rd person!**

Every weekend, Natalie spent time with Michael and his kids. Being with him made her feel like a different person. His kids grew on her and she was happier than she had ever been in the past three weeks.  
Michael was such a gentleman to her. He hadn't kissed her yet, and he didn't bring up topics that would make her uncomfortable. He'd give her time and space when he though she needed it, and he always offered to listen if she ever had something bothering her. Natalie was still wary, though, and Michael understood. It made him angry that her ex treated her so badly.  
About a month after they met, Natalie was at home, getting ready to go to a movie with Michael. There was a knock on the door, and Natalie rolled her eyes playfully. It was 30 minutes before Michael said he'd come.  
She opened the door and her jaw dropped. It was Dustin.  
"Hey, Natalie," he said.  
"Dustin, what are you-" Natalie asked.  
"Surprised, huh? Yeah, I got out on probation. What are you all dolled up for?" he asked, snaking his way in the apartment.  
"I'm getting ready for a date," Natalie said, scared.  
"A date? Girl, quit tripping," Dustin said.  
"I'm for real, Dustin. I told you. We're done. I'm done. I'm not going to be with a criminal," Natalie said, backing to the door.  
Dustin glared. "I'm not a criminal. You're more of one than I am, you killed my kid!" he exclaimed.  
"No. I told you before we got together that the chances of me having kids were slim. If anyone killed him, it was you, stressing me out, running around, putting me down all the damn time," Natalie said, angrily.  
She looked at the clock. Michael would be walking up the steps any minute. Without Dustin knowing, she opened the door a tiny bit, cracking it so Michael could hear Dustin's voice.  
"You know, I don't know why the hell I put up with you, Dustin. I should have nown you were going to be this way," she said.  
"What way?" Dusitin said, getting way too close. She moved to the wall quickly. He followed her movement, blocking her from going around him.  
"Abusive, a criminal, and just no damn good," Natalie said. Dustin backslapped her so hard she fell. When she did, he started kicking her. All she could do was cover her head.  
"Dustin, stop it!" she cried. "You're hurting me!"  
"Good! You don't talk that way to me! No one is going to have you. You're mine, you stupid bitch!" he yelled. Next thing Natalie knew, the kicking had stopped.  
"You wanna run that by me again?" she heard a soft voice say. It was Michael! She went to get up, but her stomach screamed in protest and she did, too.  
"You? You're the one who stole my woman?" Dustin asked, shocked.  
"She's not yours. And I didn't steal her, you lost her on your own," Michael said. Natalie whimpered on the floor. She knew Dustin had at least broke a couple of her ribs.  
"Natalie, honey, stay there," Michael said, gently. He turned back to Dustin. "Get out."  
"Excuse me?" Dustin asked.  
"Get the hell out. Don't call Natalie, don't come to see her, don't try to communicate her in anyway, or you'll be arrested," Michael snarled. Natalie guessed he did, because Michael then knelt next to her.  
"Patricia's on her way. Tell me where it hurts, Natalie," he whispered.  
"My, stomach, I think the asshole broke my ribs," Natalie said, crying. "Why are you letting him go?"  
"Oh, I'm not. I'm just letting him think I am. You need the hospital," Michael said, softly.  
He picked her up carefully as Patricia walked in, scared.  
"Oh, God, Natalie!" she said, scared and angry at the same time.  
"Patricia, how crowded is the lobby?" Michael asked, with Natalie still in his arms, sobbing with the pain.  
"Not crowded at all," Patricia said, rubbing Natalie's hair.  
"Good. I'm taking her to the ER, you call the police, tell them that there is an assault case in the hospital," Michael said, heading down the stairs, taking care not to jostle Natalie.  
When they got to the hospital, the head nurse saw Michael Jackson and the girl in his arms. She called for a gurney and he layed Natalie down on it.  
"Mr. Jackson, what happened?" she asked. "Hold on, if anyone even thinks of calling the media, they can kiss ther job goodbye! Okay, now, you, Mr. Jackson, what happened to her?" she said as they wheeled Natalie to the ER  
"Her ex boyfriend was beating her senseless when I walked in. She's a friend of mine, and I was going to take her somewhere and as I walked up the steps, I heard her screaming, and, well, he was kicking her while she was down," Michael explained. He was still shaking with anger. He wanted to strangle Dustin. They were following the gurney, and as he saw Natalie cry in pain "I think he broke her ribs," he whispered.  
"Ok, guys, get her to X-Ray" the nurse said. "Michael, could you stay here? It would be easier," she said. Michael nodded, and walked to the waiting room.  
Patricia was there, with the police. Michael explained to the what had happened.  
"Dustin Sanders? We released him today on probation. He pulled this?' the officer with the nameplate Reynolds asked.  
"Why'd you release him? " Patricia asked angrily.  
"He copped a plea. That was the deal the DA gave him. We don't have a say in it," Officer Platt said. "We'll need to see her, but if I can get a warrant, I'll have his butt back in jail tonight."  
"Thanks, Officer," Michael said. Patricia looked at him.  
"You like her a lot, don't you?" she asked. Michael sighed, sat in the chair, and nodded.  
"She was screaming so loud, I could hear two flights of stairs down. I flew up the the stairs, and I saw the door was open. I went in, and he was there. When I saw him kicking her, I ran and pushed him so hard, he fell on his butt. I wanted to kill him, but Natalie was screaming. Seeing her like that scared me to death," Michael said.  
"That's the first time he's ever hit her, Michael. And he messed her up this bad? All I can say is I am so glad you showed up when you did," Patricia said. "Look, you did better than I did. I would have murdered him, and told the police I did it. You care for her Michael, I can tell. And until a month ago we only saw you as a celebrity. Now we see you as a human, and it's only human you'd want to protect someone you care about."  
Michael smiled half-heartedly.  
The doctor came in, with the police. The police left with one on the cell phone, talking very fast. The doctor walked to Michael.  
"Would you like to see her? She's asking for you both," he said.  
"Is she okay?" Michael asked.  
"She has a fractured wrist, four broken ribs, and bumps and bruises. She should be fine in a few weeks," the doctor said. "I'm wanting to keep her for a few more hours, to be safe, but she is making a nice recovery."  
Patricia and Michael walked to the room where Natalie was at. They pulled the curtain around for privacy.  
"Natalie, are you okay?" Patricia asked. Natalie, who was groggy from the morphine.  
"I think so," Natalie said, wincing as she tried to move.  
"Don't move so much, honey," Michael said, sitting next to her.  
"Michael?" she asked. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, but you are a mess, my dear. You have some broken ribs and a fractured wrist. They want to keep you here for a few hours," Michael said, holding her hand.  
Natalie started to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your night," she sobbed.  
Michael squeezed her uninjured hand. "Natalie, it's not your fault, and crying like that is going to cause you more pain," he whispered.  
Natalie calmed down. "I can't believe they let him out. If I'd known, I would have left. I knew he was going to come after me for something," she murmered, then she winced again.  
"More morphine?" Patricia asked. Natalie tried to say no but she winced again. Patricia pushed the nurse button. The same head nurse came in.  
"She needs more morphine," Patricia said. The nurse smiled.  
"Okay, dear, only a few seconds and you should feel better," she said. Natalie drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Michael took Natalie back to Neverland. He helped her walk into the living room, where Prince and Paris held cards and a present in front of them. Michael sat Natalie down on the couch.  
"We heard you got hurt," Paris said. "Are you okay?"  
Natalie smiled. "I will be. How are you guys? I'm sorry I missed you yesterday," she said.  
"We're okay. Here, this is for you," Prince said. He handed the cards and presents to her, and she read Paris's card first.  
"That's you and me and Bubbles," Paris said, pointing out which scribble was which. Natalie grinned.  
"Thank you, Paris," she said and she opened her gift. It was a Tootsie Pop bouquet. Then she read Prince's.  
"I'm sorry you got hurt. I hope the bad guy is back in jail. I love you! Love, Michael Joseph Jackson Jr aka Prince."  
"Aww, Prince, I love you, too," Natalie said, huggung him carefully. She opened his present and laughed. It was a picture Michael had taken of them at the zoo by the tiger.  
"Ok, guys, ready to go to Grandma's?" Michael asked. They cheered and Grace came in and took them to the car. Michael sat next to Natalie and pulled her gently so her head was on his shoulder. He'd put in a movie and as she watched, she realized it was the Disney movie, _Spirit._ She loved that movie, mainly cause there wasn't a lot of dialogue.  
"How do you know I like this movie?" Natalie asked, entertwining her fingers with Michael's.  
"A little bird told me," Michael whispered.  
"Patricia?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah," Michael admitted. Natalie laughed, then winced.  
"Hey, no laughing," Michael said, concerned. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Just sore," Natalie said. "I want to thank you, by the way."  
"For what?" Michael asked, stroking her hair.  
"For coming when you did. I was scared he was going to kill me," she whispered, watching Spirit being captured but telling his mom to go.  
Michael sat up straight, and turned Natalie's face to his.  
"Look, Natalie. I like you a lot, and to hear you scream like that, it was like a knife. I wanted to kill him when I saw you like that. Remember that night we danced? I knew that someone had hurt you, and I wanted to know who he was then. You don't deserve men like that, Natalie. You deserve men who will treat you like the lady that you are," he said.  
Natalie looked down. "And what exactly is that?"  
"You're beautiful, you're kind, you're someone who will mean what they say. Any man will be lucky to have you, and all he did was treat you like trash," Michael said.  
"At times, I think that's all that I deserve," Natalie said.  
Michael stared in her eyes. He knew she was deathly serious.  
"No," he whispered. "No, you deserve so much more than that."  
And he dipped his head and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie and Michael walked up to her apartment late that night. Natalie was at a loss for words. Did Michael Jackson really kiss her? She couldn't believe it. It had to be the pain meds. Yeah, that was it. The medication was causing her to hallucinate.  
Apparently, she wasn't hallucinating, cause Michael kept stealing glances at her, worried. She wouldn't talk to him. Natalie had kissed him back, but pulled away, with her head down, and they watched the rest of the movie in silence.  
"Natalie, did I do something wrong?" he finally asked at the door of her apartment.  
She shook her head, but Michael caught her uninjured hand with one of his. With the other, he lifted up her face so he could see it. He knew that emotion in her eyes. She was afraid.  
"Natalie, please. Talk to me, was I wrong to kiss you?" he asked in a desperate tone.  
Natalie looked as if she wanted to cry. "No," she said. "I think I was wrong to kiss you back."  
That was a slap in Michael's face. "Why do you think that?" he asked, confused.  
"You don't deserve someone like me, with an abusive ex and so much emotional baggage, it makes me afraid of my own shadow sometime," she said.  
"No," Michael said. "Please, Natalie, I can take that away, don't you understand? You keep on thinking like that, you'll end up back with that sorry excuse of a man and you'll end up dead. Don't do that to me."  
"What do you mean? What affect would tha have on you?" Natalie asked, wincing. The medication had to be wearing off.  
"Let's get you sitting down and we can talk some more," Michael said, taking her keys out of her hand. He unlocked and opened the door, and led her to the couch.  
"Where are your washclothes?" he asked.  
"Through my room, under the sink," she whispered, laying down. Michael smiled, turned on a lamp in the otherwise dark room, and followed her directions. As he walked in her room, a picture caught his eye. It was one he had taken of her and his kids, playing video games. She had it framed and it was on her dresser. He smiled and went to her bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth. He ran it under hot water, then wrung it out. He carried it to the living room where Natalie was holding her side.  
"Here, honey, let me," he said, lifting up her shirt to show the bruised skin underneath. The doctors couldn't patch it up. He laid the warm cloth on her skin and pulled her shirt back down.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
"Now, the last thing you said was what affect would you being hurt in any way have on me? Natalie, let me tell you, when I saw Dustin in her beating you, it was like someone was taking a knife and cutting me deeply with it. I care about you so much, girl, and if you were like that again, I don't know what I'd do," Michael said, sitting on the floor by her head.  
Natalie sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore, Michael. I like you so much, but I'm scared. It hurts me that i can't just give in to this, but these things take time for me now. I don't want to end up blaming you for what he did," she said. Michael kissed her forehead softly.  
"Please, Natalie. All I want is for you to be my girl. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. I just want to be with you, and be all the things he never was," Michael said. **  
**Natalie sighed. "I know. This is all me, it's nothing to do with you, I promise," she said.  
Michael sighed and put his head in his hands. "Do you need time to think about it?" he asked softly.  
"I think I do," Natalie whispered.  
Michael smiled. "Then can I do one more thing before I go?" he asked.  
'What?" Natalie said closing her eyes, getting ready to fall asleep.  
"Will you let me kiss a beautiful girl tonight?" he whispered. Natalie smiled and nodded.  
He kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Natalie," he said in her ear, kissing her forehead one more time.  
"Goodnight, Michael," she whispered.

* * *

"He kissed you?" Patricia hissed as they were clocking out the next day.  
"Yes, he did. But like a nut, I got all cowardly again," Natalie said. They walked out into the busy streets of LA.  
"Girl, seriously, that man cares for you. We talked a lot in the hospital, and he was a mess. He went from scared to angry back to scared. He was so worried about you," Patricia said, walking around a big bodybuilder type guy walking a Chihuahua.  
"I know. He asked me if I needed time to think about us, and I told him yeah. He is a pretty good kisser, though," Natalie said.  
"Girly, he can say what he wants. But I think he loves you. His kids are crazy about you, and you feel the same way. I know you do," Patricia said, turning down their street.  
"I love those kids," Natalie said. "And I think I love Michael too. But I'm scared to let him know," natalie said.  
"No. You're scared he'll break your heart. I don't think he would," Patricia said. "Take some time and think. Is Michael Jackson worth giving your heart to?"  
"It isn't that simple," Natalie argued.  
Patricia rolled her eyes. "Is life ever that simple? If it was, we'd all have our happily ever after."  
Natalie thought about what Patricia said. There was a place she went to think when she was this stressed.  
Natalie went to the hospital, and up to the nursery where they took the newborn babies. She stared at all them, knowing she probably wasn't going to have one in this nursery. Or any other nursery.  
A nurse came out, upset about something, then saw Natalie. She smiled.  
"Been a while since you've been up here, Miss Fairchild," she said.  
"Well, I have a lot on my mind," Natalie said. "I was in the ER a couple days ago."  
"I heard. Michael Jackson carried you in. Some say he found your boyfriend beating you. Is that true?" the nurse asked.  
Natalie nodded. "Ex boyfriend."  
The nurse smiled. "I don't know why the press can't cover stories like that about him. He's so good-hearted."  
"I know," Natalie whispered. "What happened? You came out upset."  
"We just lost mother and baby. Gunfight. She got caught in the crossfire," the nurse said.  
Natalie shook her head. "Why does the world have to be evil?" she asked no one in particular.  
"If the world weren't evil, there'd be no use for the good, now would there?" the nurse said, sympathetically.  
Natalie smiled. She was right. She said goodbye and walked out of the hospital. When she looked up, she saw Michael, hiding in the shadows. she walked to him.  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
"I heard you were here. Patricia called," he said.  
"Michael, I still need time," Natalie said.  
Michael took her hands in his.  
"I know. But you also need a ride home, cause I'm not letting you walk at night," he said.  
"Okay," Natalie said. She got into the limo he had with him. He got in behind her, and gave the driver her address.  
"Why were you there, anyway?" Michael asked.  
"I go to the nursery. It helps clear my head," she said.  
"Before Prince was born, I did the same thing," Michael said. "It works, amazingly enough."  
"It does. But it was a bad day up there anyway," Natalie said, looking out the window.  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked. Natalie sighed and told the story the nurse told her.  
Michael sighed, and wiped his eyes. "That's not right," he said.  
"I know. But," Natalie said, remembering something else the nurse had said. "If there were no evil people in this world, there would be no use for the good."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're stalling," Patricia said a week later.  
"What?" Natalie asked from behind the TV they were installing.  
"Why won't you give Michael a chance? Wait, I know why. So I guess my real question is, why are you scared to give Michael a chance?" Patricia asked.  
"I'm not afraid, Patricia. We're done here," Natalie said, knowing she was avoiding the subject. She came around the TV and flopped on the couch. She was so glad her ribs were healed, for the most part.  
"Listen, girl, I know what we can do. There is a ball, go ahead laugh it up. There's a ball in Little Italy tonight. We can put on our pretty dresses and find me a Prince Charming," Patricia said.  
"What about me?" Natalie asked, brushing her sweaty hair back from her face.  
"You have one, you just are acting like he's got some disease," Patricia said. "But will you come? Please?"  
"Sure. Where am I gonna get a ball dress though?" Natalie said.  
"Already taken care of, chickadee," Patricia said. "Yours is green. Mine is red."  
"Great. The scarlett woman and the leprechaun," Natalie said sarcastically.  
"Hey," Patricia said, glaring. Then she sighed.  
"Nat, I love you. But you got to let Michael know exactly what's goin on. Cause you can't hide from your heart," she said.  
"I'll tell him tomorrow," Natalie said. "Now, let's get to this ball."  
"Oh, I forgot to mention a teensy detail," Patricia said, grinning.  
"What?" Natalie asked as Patricia tossed her something.  
"It's a masqeraude."

* * *

Natalie and Patricia were in the club with their gorgeous gowns on. Men hit on them. Patricia basked in the attention, but Natalie sighed and went to the bar. She didn't know why, she didn't drink.  
As she watched Patricia have fun, she thought about Michael. She was going for the gusto tomorrow. She was scared witless, but she would overcome that.  
"Can I have This Dance?" came on and some stranger put his hand out to her. She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and took her hand anyway, and pulled her to him. He literally danced through the crowd, not saying a word. All Natalie could think of was how this felt so familiar. He spun her several times during the dance, but caught her everytime.  
At the end of the dance, he left her at her place at the bar, as Patricia came up to her, grinning. She must have had enough phone numbers to satisfy her.  
"Who was that?" Patricia asked. She missed nothing.  
"I have no clue," Natalie said. "He didn't say a word."  
"Hmm, so we have a Mystery Man, huh?" Patricia said. "That's very, mysterious."  
"Hence the term Mystery Man?" Natalie asked. She walked to the bathroom, taking off the mask on the way. When she got away from the crowd, she put her hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath.  
Who was that guy? And why now? When she was going to tell Michael how she felt? She composed herself, and walked back to the bar, with her mask back on. Her stranger was there again, and he seemed to be waiting for her. She sat in her spot and tried to ignore him.  
"Excuse me, could I ask something?" he asked. His voice was deep, but soft at the same time.  
"What?" she asked.  
"What could I do, if a girl who I think I'm in love with is too scared to tell me how she feels?" he asked.  
"I have no clue. I say just give her the time. And if you really love he, prove it to her. I'm going through the same thing myself," Natalie said.  
The guy smiled. "I'll do that," he said, and vanished.  
Patricia came back. "Chick, we may need to get home soon," she warned. Just at that moment, the DJ tapped the mike.  
"Yo yo yo! We got a dedication going out to Natalie. A guy told me to tell you that every word in this song is meant for you," he said. And then some slow music filled the area. It was a song called "This I Promise You."  
"Patricia, is Michael here?" Natalie asked.  
"Huh?" Patricia asked.  
"Michael! Is he here?"  
Patricia smiled softly. "Yeah. He's over there, where it's not so lighted."  
Natalie turned and saw where Patricia was pointing. She laughed when she saw it was the same guy who danced with her.  
"You better get there," Patricia said, smiling. Natalie walked carefully to Michael's waiting figure. He was leaning against the wall, smiling as she got nearer. He held out his hand and she took it.  
"Way to go on completely fooling me," Natalie said.  
Michael smiled and removed her mask. Then he removed his.  
"The mask was beautiful, but it's nothing compared to you," he said softly.  
"Thanks. Were you and Patricia planning this the whole time?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah, but," he said, dancing with her slowly. "It was worth the wait. You look so beautiful tonight." Then he sighed, stopped, and took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes.  
"I need to know, Natalie. Are you wanting to be with me?" he asked, staring at her intensly  
_It's now or never, Natalie. He's proven himself, and you're all out of excuses. Go for it, and whatever happens, happens.  
_Natalie shook herself. She smiled up at him, who looked back at her with expectation in his eyes. She closed her eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips. He put his arms around her and kissed her back, as the final chorus played in the background.  
_And I Will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Oh, I promise you  
_When they broke apart, she looked up at him.  
"Yes, I want to be with you. I don't wanna run from this feeling anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie and Michael took their time saying goodbye that night. They just could not stop kissing each other outside Natalie's door.  
"I really should get home. My kids are probably wondering where I am," Michael whispered, his lips still brushing hers as he talked.  
"You've said that three times already," Natalie said, pulling back a little bit and looking up at him. He looked so handsome in his all balck outfit. He looked kinda like Zorro.  
"One question. What made you say yes?" Michael asked, still holding her.  
"I told you. I'm tired of running from myself. I've been wanting to be with you for weeks. But I've been scared. Now, I'm not," she said. Michael smiled and kissed her temple softly.  
"I'm happy you aren't afraid anymore," he whispered. "I'll call you in the mornig."  
"Okay," Natalie said, walking in her house and shutting the door behind her. She smiled, slumped back against the door.  
"You know, I thought you'd at least invite him to spend the night," Patricia called from her room. Nataie looked at the microwave clock. It was 2 AM.  
"Now, what kind of person do you think I am?" she called back, heading to her room. She heard Patricia laugh.  
When she got in hr room, she changed into a white tank and black stretch pants. She climbed into bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming of her Michael.

The next morning, she woke up to voices in the living room. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and walked into the living roo, and stopped.  
Michael was there, chatting with Patricia. When he saw Natalie, he leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head.  
"I seriously need to stop by every morning before you wake up," he said. "You look amazing."  
"Amazingly horrible," Natalie said, sitting next to him. "What time is it?"  
"It's eleven, babe. I came by to ask Patricia and you if you would like to meet one of my sisters today," Michael said, putting his arm around her shoulder. His curly hair was loose today, and he was wearing blue jeans and a white T-Shirt with a black hoodie.  
"I don't mind," Natalie said. "Just let me change."  
"Nuh uh. I know that those pants probably have a jacket to match. That's all you need, sweetie, you already look amazing to me," Michael said, kissing her hair.  
"You have a biased opinion, Mr. Jackson," Natalie grumbled.  
"Patricia? Help?" he said, turning to her.  
"Michael's right, Nat. Just go get the jacket and some flats and you'll be good. You'll look like a sporty chick," Patricia said, winking at Michael.  
"Fine," Natalie said, getting up, and heading to her closet, where she grabbed, instead of the jacket, a black button up blouse and buttoned it up halfway, thinking to herself that Michael could eat his heart out. Then she grabbed her black boots and went bac into the living room.  
"This is better than a jacket," Natalie said, smirking at Michael's expression.  
"I agree," Patricia said, laughing herslef. "Michael, breathe!" she added.  
He smiled and stood. "You look sexy as hell like that," he whispered in her ear. She blushed.  
"Okay, ready?" he said outlaoud, putting his arm around Natalie's shoulder. He put on his hood and he let Patricia lead the way. As they exited the building, Michael led them to his firebird.  
"Which sister are we meeting?" Natalie asked as he got in.  
"Janet," he said asnd Patricia screamed "YES!"  
Natalie and Michael turned and looked at her strangely.  
"I'm sorry. I just love her music," Patricia said.  
"Oh, okay," Michael said, grinning to his self as he drove to a cafe in downtown San Diego.  
When they got out, Michael ushered them into the VIP room. Natalie saw Janet right away. Michael walked toward her and hugged her. They all sat down and Janet smiled.  
"Michael, which one is Natalie?" Janet asked, looking at Patricia.  
Michael took Natalie's hand. "This girl right here," he said, smiling.  
Janet looked at Natalie. She studied her for a good fifteen seconds.  
"Nice to meet you, Natalie," she finally said, smiling softly.  
"Nice to meet you, too. This is my best friend, Patricia Young. She is a very big fan of yours," Natalie said, gesturing to Patricia.  
"Well it's nice to meet you, too, Patricia," Jamet said, smiling at Patricia.  
They chatted with Janet, and Natalie began to realize something.  
Michael really cared for his little sister. He always asked how she was doing, and he really paid attention to what she said. He laughed at her stories and just showed so much love for her.  
"Natalie, what do you do for a living?"  
"Um, well, I waitress a lot. And i'm in school, going for my masters in history," Natalie said. Janet grinned.  
"history? wow, I'm a history nut myself. Are you going to become a teacher or something?"  
"No. I want to write historical stories. mainly about the Civil War. I am fascinated with it. I'm fascinated with the Mexican War as well," Natalie said.  
"Wow. You got a smart one, Michael,' Janet said, grinning widely.  
"She also volunteers at the women's shelter,' Patricia put in. Natalie glared at her as Michael looked surprised.  
"I didn't know that,' he said to Natalie. "I'm impressed."  
"It's something I mainly do on my own," Natalie murmured.  
"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I knew I recognized you. I volunteer there too, but I'm disguised," Janet said. She grinned.  
Natalie did too. Then her cell phone buzzed. She excused herself, and Patricia went with her. Janet took the moment alone with her brother as an oppurtunity.  
"Michael, you're in love with her," she said to Michael.  
Michael only looked at Janet in a "well, no duh" kind of way.  
"So, does she love you?" she asked.  
"I don't know, Janet. She's different. She needs time to build up trust. She's been through so much," he said.  
"Well, like what?" Janet asked.  
Michael shook his head.  
"You need to ask her. It's not my place to tell," he said.  
"Momma is going to love her," Janet said, smiling. Michael did, too.  
"I know. I can't wait to introduce them. Oh, could you like offer to let Patricia dance in your shows? She's a damn good dancer and it's one of her dreams to dance backup with you," Michael said.  
"I'll audition her, no problem. Just tell her to be at the YMCA any Wednsday between 12 and 2," Janet said. She looked behind them toward the window and her face turned grave.  
"Uh-oh, Michael, I think Natalie is upset," she said, gesturing.  
Michael turned to see Patricia coming toward him, obviously upset, too.  
"Michael, it's Natalie's mother. She's been in an accident," she said, close to tears. Janet rose.  
"I'll go to her, Michael. Stay put and find out what's going on," she said, running outside to Natalie. Michael turned to Patricia.  
"Is she okay?" Michael asked.  
Patricia could only shake her head.  
"She was driving and then someone rammed her from behind and ran the car into the intersection, where a bus T-boned the truck. They, they don't think she'll make it through the next two days. Nat and her mom are real close, and she's trippin out cause she con't afford to get home," she said, shaking.  
"Hey, calm down. Where is home, exactly?" he said.  
"Goshen Woods, Lousiana. A little town near Baton Rouge," Patricia whispered.  
Michael took her hand.  
"Then come on."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael paid the ticket agent at the airport to get Patricia and Natalie to Louisiana as soon as possible. He was disguised very well, and used a card under another name to pay the fare.  
Natalie was so shaken up when she hugged him goodbye. She needed to be with her mother. Patricia rushed them on the plane and Michael went back to his house, praying for her and her mother. Kai saw his face and instantly sprung.  
"Michael, what's wrong?" she asked, fetching him a bottle of water. He opened it and explained what was going on. Kai looked devastated.  
"I'm sorry, Michael," she said, sadly. Paris and Prince were already in bed.  
"It's okay. What do I owe you this week?" he asked.  
"Just the regular rate," she replied. Michael smiled, shook his head, and wrote out a check for double her rate.  
"Michael," Kai said, exasperated as she saw the number.  
"Please, Kai. Just take the money. Yo've done so much for me these past weeks," he said.  
Paris padded into the kitchen. "Daddy, is Natalie gonna be okay?" she asked. Michael smiled sleepily at her and picked her up.  
"I hope so, sweetie. Just pray for her, okay?" Michael said. He took her back to bed. Then he picked up his phone and dialed Patricia's number.  
"Who the hell is this?" a voice came over the phone. Apparently, Patricia did not like being woke up.  
"Patricia, it's me," Michael said.  
"Who the hell is me? C'mon, it's four o clock in the mornin, and I was dreamin of Denzel, and-"  
"It's Michael!" Michael finally said, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh, Michael, I'm sorry. What is it?" she said, softening her tone.  
"I was calling to check on Natalie" Michael said.  
"She's still up at the hospital. Her mom is pretty bad off. She's still in critical condition," Patricia said.  
"Has she gotten any rest or anything since she got there?" Michael asked, concerned.  
Patricia was silent.  
"She hasn't, has she?" Michael asked, softly.  
"No, she hasn't. I'm worried about her, Michael. She told me to go to her house to get some sleep. I asked her if she was coming and she said no. I told her that she wasn't going to make her mom better by wearing herself out, but she didn't listen," Patricia said.  
"Damn," Michael whispered. "Okay, don't worry, I'll take care of it."  
"What are you going to do, Michael?' Patricia asked severly.  
"Don't worry about it. Get back to sleep," Michael said. He hung up, and dialed a number.  
"Hello?"  
"Mother, I need help."

* * *

Natalie sat at her mother's bedside, holding her hand. She was tired but she wasn't going to leave.  
The doctors had told her that her mother was out of the danger zone, but she was still critical. She could be affected mentally by this for the rest of her life.  
Natalie began to cry. She was alone and she'd been holding it in for so long. It was seven in the morning and she hadnt had sleep in nearly 24 hours.  
A nurse came in and began to take more blood from her mom.  
"Sweetie, you need to get some rest, or you'll be in a bed here, too," she said.  
"She's my mama, though," Natalie said. SHe got up and walked out of the room, though, and she went down the hall, where it was deserted. Then she sunk to the ground, and began to sob.  
She was aware of someone picking her up and carrying her to the waiting room, where they had a couch. Whoever it was placed her on the couch and covered her up. Natalie opened her eyes and started ti cry even more when she saw Michael's face, looking worried.  
"What are you doing here, Michael?" she asked, sobbing.  
"I called to check on you. Patricia told me you were here, and she was worried you were going to wear yourself out. SO, I came here to make sure you wouldn't," he said.  
"But, my mother, she-" Nataie started to say but Michael cut her off with a kiss.  
"There's nothing yo can do for her if you're exhausted. Now, please, sleep honey. I'm here now, and I'll let you know when something changes," he said. He walked over to the recliner and sat down, and turned the TV on real low.  
Natalie sighed and fell asleep.  
Patricia came by a couple hours later and was shocked to see her friend sleeping. SHe turned and grinned when she saw Mike asleep on the recliner. She nudged him awake.  
"What?' he asked.  
"How'd you get here?" she asked.  
"I walked. Come on, Patricia, I flew," Michael said, glancing over at Natalie. "She still asleep?"  
"Yeah. You finally get her asleep, huh? That's awesome. Wait, where are your kids?" Patricia asked.  
"With my mom. I asked if she could keep them a couple of days," he said, getting up and stretching.  
"Oh, okay. Man, I didn't know it was just her and her mom. No wonder she's so upset," Patricia said.  
"What do you mean?" Michael whispered.  
"Well, her dad and brother were killed in Desert Storm back in 1991," Patricia said. "She told me so last night."  
"She's how old? 25? She lost them when she was 17? That's just sad on so many levels," Michael said.  
"Michael, how old are you?" Patricia asked.  
"32," Michael said.  
"You know how she feels. Not as how it is to lose a parent, but how life can royally screw you over," Patricia said.  
"I do," Michael said, sadly, looking at Natalie, who was peacefully sleeping.  
"Michael, she really needs you right now. Her momma may be a vegetable for the rest of her life, and I can't help Nat deal with that alone. She's gone through a lot already, but this could be more than she can bear," Patricia said.  
Michael stared her down."I'm not going anywhere. I love her so much and I don't want to have her suffering any more than she has to."


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie went straight to her mother's room after she woke up.  
The doctor was there and he was checking her vitals.  
"Hi, Miss Fairchild, how are you?" he asked.  
"Fine. How is my mother?" she asked.  
"Doing considerably well. She's breathing on her own and that's a great sign. But she is still in a comatose state," the doctor, Dr. Medlin, said.  
"Well, is there anything else that can be done?" Natalie asked.  
"I'm sorry, I wish there were. I can only say wait till the swelling in her brain goes down, to see if there was any improvement," Dr. Medlin replied. "I need to check on the other patients now." He left.  
Natalie sat down and put her head in her hands. Her mother could be in a coma the rest of her days. She'd never see Natalie get married or have kids.  
Natalie sighed and stood up. She hadn't ate anything in days. She walked back to the waiting room and gathered her jacket and purse. She wondered where Michael was, then she realized that he maybe went back home to his kids.  
She walked toward the elevator and as the door opened, she looked up and smiled.  
"Well, what is this?" Michael asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"I'm going out to clear my head," Natalie said.  
Michael nodded. "Yeah, you need to get out of here before you go crazy," he agreed. "How far away from New Orleans are we?"  
"About an hour and a half away. Why?" Natalie asked.  
"That's where we're going. Patricia has volunteered to watch your mom for a few hours," Michael said.  
'Michael, I can't." she said.  
"Hey, yeah, you can. Come on, Nat. You need to get away from this town," Michael pleaded.  
"Fine, sure, whatever," Natalie said, giving in.  
In the car, Natalie stared out the window as Michael drove. Finally she sighed.  
"Micheal?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah, Nat?" he asked.  
She smiled. "I'm kind of hungry."  
He laughed. "I figured you would be. I got you some food. It's in that bag right there," he said.  
She opened the bag and there was McDonalds.  
"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled and leaned and kissed her head.  
"No problem, babygirl."  
Michael continued to drive. He noticed after she was done eating, she looked out her window. There was so much sadness and sorrow in her eyes. She had been through so much in her life, it was not even funny.  
They pulled into the French quarter and finally Natalie looked at him.  
"Michael, I don;t know if I can be with you anymore."

**short and a cliffhanger! bam! lol more to come later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"What?" Michael asked, bewildered.  
"Michael, come on. I got too much baggage. You don't deserve this," Natalie said.  
Michael felt a lump in his throat.  
"Is that how you really feel?" he finally asked. He wasn't going to beg.  
"Yeah," she said, after a long pause. She didn't meet his eyes.  
Michael sighed.  
"I'll respect that, Natalie," he said. He cranked the engine and turned around.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, with a fear in her eyes.  
He cursed the people that made her so afraid of life.  
"Back to the hospital. Then I am going back home to my kids," Michael said. He had to concentrate on keeping the tears at bay, at least for the time being.  
He was going to tell her he loved her. But he couldn't now. He did love her, loved her so much that he wasn't going to fight her decision. His kids weren't going to like this. They loved "Miss Nattie".  
It had started to rain, and every raindrop was a bullet to his heart. He knew she was serious, but he couldn't beg her. He wouldn't. If it was what she really wanted, then that was that. And if it wasn't, well, she would always have a place in his heart. Either way, that was the truth. Michael felt the tears but he needed to hide them, and quickly too.  
As he pulled into the parking lot, Natalie paused, and looked back at Michael. She saw tears fighting to fall in his eyes. At that moment, she wanted to take it back, but she felt she would hurt him if she stayed.  
"Michael," she whispered. She knelt in and kissed him softly.  
It was like a dam broke. Michael choked back a sob and pulled her closer, claiming her mouth with need. He kissed her passionately and hungrily.  
"Michael, please, let me go," she whispered as she broke apart from him.  
"I don't know if I can. Natalie, I love you," he said in a ragged voice, with their foreheads touching.  
"I know. That's why I'm doing this," she said. With one more sweet kiss, a goodbye kiss, he realized, she got out of his car.  
As Michael watched her go into the hospital, he realized he needed to get the hell out of there, before he broke down in public.  
He drove to the airport, but before he got there, he noticed a wooded dirt path. He turned onto it, drove a mile back, and cut the engine. Then he rested his head on the steering wheel, and began to cry.**

* * *

Natalie walked into the hospital, and headed up to her mother's room.  
Patricia was there.  
"Where's Michael?" she asked.  
Natalie shook her head and didn't answer. She walked into her mother's room, before Patricia could come after her.  
As she looked up, she gasped.  
Her mother was sitting up, awake, and was talking to the doctor.  
Natalie felt the tears coming. She walked to her mom and buried her head in her mother's shoulder.  
"There, there, Natalie. I'm going to be okay," Mrs. Fairchild said.  
"Natalie Fairchild, if you don't talk to me, I swear I- oh, my God," Patricia said, cutting off her tirade when she saw Mrs. Fairchild awake.  
"Patricia, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Fairchild said.  
"Good to see you up. I'll leave you two to talk," Patricia said.  
She walked out, whipped out her cell phone, and dialed a number.  
"Michael, what the hell?" Patricia asked. "Her mother is awake! Why aren't you here?"  
Michael, still at the path, was sitting outside on the hood of car in the rain. He had the phone to his ear.  
"She didn't tell you?" Michael asked, as calmly as he could manage. Which he couldn't even manage his sanity at the moment, much less his nerves.  
"Michael, she comes in all stone-like and statue-y, wit, that's mixed up. Stony and statue-like. You aren't with her. I ask where you are at, and she just shakes her head. What the hell?" Patricia asked, heading down into the lobby where Natalie couldn't hear.  
"She dumped me," Michael said. "She told me she didnt want me dealing with her baggage."  
Patricia stood stunned.  
"What?" she finally asked. "Michael, she didn't mean it."  
"She did. I didn't beg, but damn, I am so hurt, Tricia," Michael said, crying.  
Patricia wanted to cry, too. She had become great friends with Michael and Janet.  
"Michael," she simply said.  
"Tricia, I know. You know, I still love her, and I care about you like you were my sister. You need anything, give me a call. I have a plane to catch," Michael said.  
"Okay. Please, be careful. And take care of yourself," Patricia said.  
"I will. Love you, girl," he said, and he hung up.  
Patricia walked slowly upstairs. She stopped when she saw Natalie.  
Natalie saw the look on her face, and knew that she knew.  
"Why?" Patricia asked.  
"Because he doesn't need the pain that comes with being with me," Natalie said.  
"I just got off the phone with him. I hope you know that the man that would die for you is the same one who you left in that car with a broken heart. Natalie, what the hell?" Patricia said. "He does everything for you. He flew out to your side when you were killing yourself. What about his kids?"  
Patricia knew she hit a nerve when tears started falling from Natalie's eyes.  
"I don't know. I just don't want any of my problems pushing them away from me," Natalie said.  
Patricia snorted. "No, you don't need your problems to do that. You can do it all on your own. Quit letting your damn problems get the best of you!" she shouted.  
"How can I do that when shit happens all the time to me?" Natalie said harshly.  
Patricia shook her head. "Rise above it, and put the past behind you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Two years later**

Natalie was sitting on her mother's porch. Technically it was her porch, now. So much had changed after the day she left Michael Jackson. She decided to stay home in Goshen Woods, when Patricia moved back to San Diego. They were still friends, matter of fact, Patricia was in the house. She got married, and her name was now Patricia Diaz. She was five months into her first pregnancy. Natalie tried dating again, but she just couldn't give herself into love anymore. She turned her focus to her studes. She was now working on her doctorate in 's mom had developed a neurological disorder in the past year. Then it turned into brain cancer. Her mom had put up a great fight, but seeing as how her only relative had ben a cancer victim herself, there wasn't much anyone could do. Her mother stayed in the hospital in Baton Rouge for six months, until she stroked out one night, and they could never regain brain activity. She died a few days ago, and the funeral was today. All of Goshen Woods had turned up to the funeral. Mrs. Fairchild was a hero's wife, and a well respected woman. Natalie was the last of the Fairchilds.

It turned out that her mother was collecting GI money from the deaths of her brother and father. With that, plus the 250,000 dollar insurance policy she had taken out, Mrs. Janice Fairchild was worth $550,000. All of which was left to her only daughter, Natalie. Natalie thought about her newly inherited fortune. One hundred thousand is going to a charity, she decided. She could sell the house and earn another fifty thousand. The rest she would have could pay her loans, and get her a nice apartment in the city. New York City sounded wonderful. She could open her own store.

Natalie's mind wandered to Michael. She hadn't heard a single word from him, unless it was through Patricia. Then, it was always a hello or best wishes or something formal.  
Patricia and her husband Carlos came out. She was on the phone.  
"It's Michael," Carlos mouthed. Natalie felt a tugging in her chest. Though she knew it was going to hurt, she tugged on Patricia's sleeve and held her hand out.  
"Yeah...well, I think she wants to talk to you...no, she's holding her hand out for something, and I don't have any money on me...okay, hold on," Patricia said, and handed Natalie the phone.  
"Hello?" Natalie asked.  
Over three thousand miles away in London, Michael's heart leaped. Hearing her voice made him nervous.  
"Hello, Natalie," Michael said.  
"Hi, Michael. I hope you are doing well."  
"I try. I am sorry to hear about your mother," he said.  
"Thank you, Michael," Natalie said, with her eyes closed.  
"How are you, Natalie?" he asked finally.  
"I don't know," she admitted. "At times I'm sad, then times I'm okay, but most of the time I'm just...there."  
Michael flinched at the matter-of-fact tone. Patricia was like. She was like a robot.  
"Maybe that's not the place for you, Nat," he said softly.  
Natalie's mouth turned down. "It's safe here. I don't get hurt."  
Michael shook his head and said nothing. Natalie sighed, the noise making the phone staticky.  
"Why do you care so much, Michael? I mean, I left you. You should be bitter and angry," she said.  
Michael rolled his eyes and layed on his back.  
"Why? You wanted to do it. I wasn't going to beg you, girl," he said, determined to keep his voice even.  
"You didn't answer my question," Natalie said dully.  
"Why do I care? Why wouldn't I? You're still in my heart, Natalie," he whispered.  
Natalie closed her eyes and a tear slipped out. Patricia gestured to Carlos to go inside. She then sat next to Natalie.  
"I know," Natalie said. "Listen, I need to go...oh, okay...Here," Natalie said to Patricia. She handed the phone over, and went inside, the screen door slamming behind her.  
"yeah, Mike?" Patricia said.  
"I'm sending you two tickets to the Grammys in New York next week. You'll be sitting in the row in front of me, until my performance. My song set is 'Man in the Mirror', 'Give in to Me', and-"  
"'You Are Not Alone'," Patricia guessed.  
"Yes," Michael said. "Be sure that Natalie is there."  
"You got it. Should she know you're behind us?" Patricia asked.  
"Not until you're seated."  
"No problem. I'll keep the tickets secret, too," Patricia said, chuckling.  
"Okay. It's settled. See you then," Michael said.  
"Love you, Mike," she said.  
"Love you more."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rebecca here be sure to check out ****AmberDoodle87**'s **story "When Lost Will You Find Me" I absolutely love it!**

"So, why are we in New York City?" Natalie asked.  
"Um, cause you're thinking of moving here? And you have a nice little fortune now. You could buy a apartment, a nice apartment, and you can have it paid in full. Oh, and you need to get out of that village," Patricia said. Carlos was back in San Diego.  
Natalie rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"You're right," she said. They were in upper Manhatten, staying at the Hilton.  
"Oh, we're going to the Grammy's tomorrow, by the way," Patricia said, unearthing two stunning gowns. One was white, and maternity, so obviously it was hers. The other was a deep blue with a black sheer over it.  
"Why?" Natalie asked.  
Patricia rolled her eyes.  
"We only live once, chickadee," she said. "Now, let's schedule a spa appointment and a hair appointment."  
Natalie did and soon, she sat on the window seat, looking down on the city. She thought of Michael again. What would he be doing now? Was he over her, or did he think of her too?  
At midnight, she sighed and went to bed.  
She dreamed of Michael again that night. He was there, and he was reaching out for her, but she couldn't make herself move, or speak. Then Dustin came up and took a knife and plunged it in Michael's back.  
Natalie woke up screaming. Patricia woke up, and glanced toward Natalie.  
"Another dream?" she asked. Natalie nodded. Patricia sighed.  
"I'm telling you, these dreams are a sign. You think you would be used to them by now," she said.  
Natalie sighed and layed back down. "They still scare me," she whispered.

While Natalie was dreaming, Michael was in the penthouse of the Hilton that Natalie was at, pacing. He knew that Patricia had brought Natalie. Why was he nervous?  
_Kinda obvious, Michael. You STILL love her._  
"But what about her? She keeps pushing me away," Michael said to his inner-voice.  
_Didn't you write a song about that situation?_  
"What song?"  
_Lord. Kinda goes like "She always takes it with a heart of stone..."?  
_Michael stopped in his tracks. "Give In To Me," he whispered. He tripped over his two feet running to the end table where his phone was. He punched in a number.  
"Michael, it's 2 in the morning," his manager said.  
"I need to change the set list," Michael said, grinning.

* * *

The following day for Natalie and Patricia was spent in the hotel salon. At 6:30 PM, a limo pulled up and the two girls got inside. The driver took them to the Radio City Music Hall and they walked along the red carpet to the door.  
"My name is Patricia Diaz. Here is my ticket, and this is my one guest," Patricia said, nodding to Natalie. The security man let them through, and they went to find their seats. It was the third row from the stage, the two seats at the end.

Michael came in thirty minutes later, and he stopped when he saw that Patricia was there and she wasn't alone. he shook himself and made his way to the seat behind the girl who could only be Natalie. Patricia glanced back at him and grinned. He smiled back, and waited for the ceremony to start  
When it did, the emcee turned out to be his good friend, Chris Tucker.  
"Man, Michael Jackson is in the building ya'll! I almost didn't see him, cause of the PYT in front of him! Hey girl! What's your name?" Chris joked.  
Natalie froze. Slowly, she turned and looked behind her. Surely Michael wasn't there...or maybe she was wrong. He looked at her curiously, his eyes staring into hers so intensely she had to look away.

The ceremony went on, everyone oblivious that there was tension between Michael Jackson and the young woman in front of him.  
Soon, Michael got up and went backstage, casually brushing Natalie's bare shoulder as he went.  
"Patricia, how could you?" Natalie hissed.  
"How could I what?" Patricia asked.  
"Michael's here."  
"I know. Listen, there's no use in running from it. You still love him. You dream of him every night, cause it's his name you're screaming. So I saw you weren't going to get over your pride, and niether was he, so I pushed it," Patricia said.  
"But,"  
"But nothing. Get over yourself Nat. Please, for his sake. You're both hurting," Patricia said.

Michael got ready to perform. He was in his white shirt and black pants, with his white arm brace. The notes for "Will You Be There?" started and he ran onstage. began to sing, keeping his eyes on Natalie the entire song. When that song ended, the guitar solo from "Give Into Me" started.

She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone  
'Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me  
I've Spend A lifetime looking for someone  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Just Simply Do The Things I Say

Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It  
'Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry  
And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why  
It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough

Love Is A Feeling  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Takin' Me Higher  
Love Is A Woman  
I Don't Wanna Hear It  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

You And Your Friends Were Laughing At Me In Town  
But It's Okay  
And It's Okay  
You Wont Be Laughing Girl When I'm Not Around  
I'll Be Okay  
And I'll, I'll Not Find Gotta, A Peace Of Mind No

Don't Try To Tell Me  
Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough

Love Is A Feeling  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Takin' Me Higher  
Talk To Me Woman  
Love Is A Feeling  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

Love Is The Feeling  
I Don't Wanna Hear It  
Quench My Desire  
Takin' Me Higher  
Tell It To The Preacher  
Satisfy The Feeling  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

I Don't Wanna  
I Don't Wanna  
I Don't Wanna Hear It  
Give It To The Fire  
Talk To Me Woman  
Quench My Desire  
I Don't Like A Lady  
Talk To Me Baby  
Give In To Me

Give In To The Fire  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

Love Is A Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

'Cause I'm On Fire  
Talk To Me Woman  
Quench My Desire  
Give It To The Feeling

Natalie bent to whisper to Patricia, but her eyes never left Michael's.  
As she listened to the lyrics, Natalie realized they were about her. She went to leave, but Patricia kept her hand.  
"You can't leave yet," she whispered.  
Michael smiled as "Give in to Me" ended.  
"Thanks, everyone, for all their support. I have some special friends in the audience, and this song is for a very special friend. Natalie, could you come up here, please?" Michael asked, smiling at her.  
Natalie froze as the intro from "You Are Not Alone" started.  
"Nat, go!" Patricia said.  
Natalie felt the tears form in her eyes. "I can't," she said.  
Michael smiled and walked to her instead, singing.  
"Another day has gone, I'm still all alone, how could this be, you're not here with me..."  
He continued to sing when he reached her, and he held out his hand. Shaking, Natalie took it, and he gently pulled her out of her seat. She couldn't hear him singing. She only saw him.  
When they reached the stage, she regained her hearing in time to hear him sing "I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear, but first I need your hand, then forever can begin.."  
Natalie noticed his eyes never left hers, and he was singing each verse as if they were vows that he would never break. And little did she know, that was exactly how he intended them to sound.  
Michael knew from the moment he saw Natalie turn and look at him that he never quit loving her, and he probably never will. He also knew that the girl whose hand he held was a different Natalie, but she held the same feelings that were there two years ago. She was too scared to admit it.  
As the song ended, he hugged her tightly as the curtain fell and the crowd cheered.  
"I've missed you, Natalie," he whispered.  
She said nothing, all she did was look up at him.  
"Why?" was all she asked.  
Michael looked at her and gently kissed her forehead.  
"If you can't figure it out by now, then I can't help you," he said.  
Patricia came then and hugged Michael's neck and it gave Natalie what she needed. A distraction. As Patricia had Michael's attention, she quietly snuck away, and out the building.  
"That was great!" Patricia said.  
"Yeah," Michael said, turning to where Natalie was, and realizing she was, once again, gone.

* * *

"Really, Natalie?" Patricia was asking.  
"I don't know what I was thinking. I know I should have stayed," Natalie said.  
"Well, don't tell me that! You broke the poor guy's heart! You know, I hate saying this, but I have no other choice. You are starting to remind me of Lisa Marie," Patricia said.  
She knew she struck a nerve when Natalie looked up, her eyes full of tears.  
"I am not," Natalie whimpered. "She's braver than I am."  
Patricia felt bad. She sat on her best friend's bed. Natalie was still in the dress she wore to the Grammys, but her hair was mussed and her eyes were dark and puffy.  
"Nat, I didn't mean it like that. But please, you have been in a protective shell since you had some sort of breakdown that day two years ago. I still don't know what it was about and niether does Michael. But he loves you so much Natalie, that he's forgiven you for leaving him before you even did it. That's his exact words. He's in the penthouse now, upset because he thinks he did something wrong. All he wants is to talk to you. To be at least your friend again, the guy who protected us both at one point. This silence is killing him slowly inside," Patricia said.  
Natalie broke down in a fresh batch of tears, and Patricia rubbed her back comfortingly.  
Soon, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
She woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. 2:57 AM.  
Patricia was sleeping, so Natalie, without even looking in the mirror or putting on her shoes, snuck out of the room. The jab about Lisa Marie really hurt, but it woke her up too. So she went to the elevator and pushed the PH button.  
When the doors opened, she went to the lone door in front of her. Praying he was still awake, she knocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael was still awake hours later. He took a shower, coming out wearing only black pants. But no matter what he did, he still hurt. He wasn't going to lie, he was hurting. He hurt so bad, but it didn't almost kill him like last time.  
He paced around his room. Then he was on the balcony, sitting in a chaise lounge when he thought he heard knocking. He paused and listened. There it was again. Grabbing his red robe and tying it quickly, he looked in the peephole. Realizing who it was, he opened the door quickly.  
"Natalie? Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her red eyes.  
"May I come in?" she asked softly.  
"Um, sure," he said, standing aside. She came in and he shut the door.  
Natalie stood there, not knowing what to say.  
"Sit down, Natalie," he said, softly, gesturing to the armchair near him. She sighed and obliged.  
"Can I get you anything? Drink, food, shoes," he said, notcing her bare feet.  
She chuckled waterly, and he could tell she had been crying. He sat on the floor in front of her.  
"Hey, I'm not mad, okay? I'm a little upset, but in no way am I mad at you," he whispered taking her hand.  
"I'm sorry, Michael," she whispered back, her sobs coming again. "I don't mean to act like her."  
"Act like who?" Michael asked, confused.  
"Lisa-Marie."  
Michael cursed under his breath, and he stood up.  
"Natalie, you are nothing like her, trust me. I know the difference," he said, his hands in his hair.  
Natalie laughed dryly.  
"Right. You're right, I'm not like her. She at least has a backbone," she said, mainly to herself, but loud enough for Michael to hear.  
Michael pretended he didn't hear that.  
"Why did you come here, Natalie?" he asked cautiously.  
"The truth?" she asked.  
Michael shook his head sarcastically. "No, lie to me."  
Natalie rolled her eyes.  
"I came here to tell you to go to hell." She was mildly smiling when he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I wanted to let you know I was sorry for tonight, for running out on you like that."  
"Already forgiven," Michael said, smiling his sweet smile. Her smile. She was surprised how it still made her weak in the knees. He sat down on the couch ad leaned back with his hands behind his head.  
"That's nice to know. How are your children?" she asked.  
The next hour was spent with Michael telling funny stories of outings with his children. Natalie laughed at the appropriate times, and she was surprised at how much she missed Prince and Paris. She was also taken aback at how easy it was to talk to Michael. Some of Patricia's words came back to her.

_All he wants is to talk to you. To be at least your friend again_

Natalie thought of that, and began remembering other memories, too. Like the first phone call

_"Natalie?" a soft voice asked on the phone.  
"Yes?" Natalie asked.  
"This is Michael Jackson," he said.  
"Oh. Hi," Natalie said, taking the phone to her room, so Patricia's nosy tail wouldn't listen in.  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, with concern in his voice.  
"Yeah. Just tired. My immune system isn't so great," she said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you feel well soon," he said so sweetly, Natalie thought she'd melt. "You probably wonder why I'm calling?"  
"Yeah, I am," Natalie answered.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night, like catch a movie or go out to dinner or something," he said all nervously.  
Natalie giggled. "You sound like a teen asking a girl out for the first time," she said._

_

* * *

_

And when he first tricked her.

_I can see you. -MJJ  
She smiled and replied back.  
__**really? where am i?  
**Her phone buzzed.  
Working your butt off in a resteraunt. btw, I'm ready to order.-MJJ_

_

* * *

_

And the one where she knew she fell in love with him:

_"You? You're the one who stole my woman?" Dustin asked, shocked.  
"She's not yours. And I didn't steal her, you lost her on your own," Michael said. Natalie whimpered on the floor. She knew Dustin had at least broke a couple of her ribs.  
"Natalie, honey, stay there," Michael said, gently. He turned back to Dustin. "Get out."  
"Excuse me?" Dustin asked.  
"Get the hell out. Don't call Natalie, don't come to see her, don't try to communicate her in anyway, or you'll be arrested," Michael snarled. Natalie guessed he did, because Michael then knelt next to her.  
"Patricia's on her way. Tell me where it hurts, Natalie," he whispered._

_

* * *

_

"What are you thinking about?" Michael's voice said, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Oh, just some old memories," she said, smiling softly.  
"Humor me," he said, smiling. His hands were behind his neck again, but his eyes were half closed and centered on her.  
She didn't want to bring up Dustin so she chose the phone call.  
"The night you first called me,"she said.  
"Oh, yeah, when you told me I sounded like a teenager," he said, laughing.  
"Well, you did," Natalie said, grinning. Michael smiled.  
"That's something I haven't seen in a while," he said, sighing.  
"What?" Natalie asked, still smiling.  
"That smile. It is so rare when I see it, even when we constantly saw each other," Michael said.  
Natalie looked down. "I should get back-ow!" She said, leaning forward and getting caught. Michael saw that a hairpin was stuck to the chair.  
"Hold on," he said softly. He walked to her, and quickly unsnagged her. Then he began to pull the other hairpins out.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling his fingers brush through her hair quickly, feeling a pull every now and then as he pulled another pin out.  
"Saving you from a hairpin headache later," Michael said, laughing softly.  
Natalie smiled and sighed in relief as he pulled the final pin out.  
"Why do girls need 367 pins in their hair?" he muttered, his hands full of them.  
Natalie snickered. "You can throw those away. I don't want them."  
She got up to leave, but he caught her arm.  
"Natalie, could you please watch the sunrise with me? I normally do it alone, but since you're here..." he trailed off.  
"Of course," she said softly, and they went on the balcony.  
"Michael, I don't think there will be much of a sunrise. It's all cloudy and it's supposed to rain," Natalie said, looking at the lightening sky. He heard a rumble of thunder that confirmed her thoughts.  
They went back inside, Michael turning off a light on the way. It was mildly dark but light enough to see. As Michael watched Natalie's retreating figure, he felt a surge of anger, sadness, and...desire? No, that wasn't right. But it didn't stop his words.  
"Natalie, why?" he asked, his voice breaking.  
She stopped, but didn't turn.  
"What happened on that day? What made you-" he couldn't say it.  
"What made me what?" Natalie asked, turning. The tears were in her eyes, and they started to fall when she saw tears in his eyes.  
"Why did you leave me? I thought we had a good thing back then? What changed?" he asked hoarsely.  
Natalie shook her head. "I didn't want you around me. Everything I touch turns to crap. I'm alone in the world, Michael. I have no family anymore. Patricia's a good friend, but she's got her family to think about now. I didn't want you to get hurt, Michael," she said, going to pieces.  
Michael came to her side in three strides, and pulled her into his arms.  
"Natalie, you are not alone in this world! I wouldn't have let anything hurt you. I loved you then. I loved you so much. I didn't want to see you hurting, so that's why I stayed. I wasn't going to beg you then, but I should have. Natalie I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm begging you, come back, please," he said, kissing her hands, and pulling her tight.  
"Michael, please," Natalie whimpered, trying to pull away, but she knew she was losing this war.  
He kissed her lips then, and she tried to pull away, but soon gave up and gave in to the man that she'd been running from.  
"Michael," she whispered, and he opened his eyes slightly.  
He saw the doubt in her eyes and he shook his head.  
"Natalie let me show you that you don't need to ever be alone again," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. He took her sigh as a yes, so he picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom, prepared to show her exactly how much love he had for her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was raining when Michael woke up the first time, at eight in the morning, just two hours after they had fallen asleep. He could see that the thunderstorm they had endured while making love was still in full force. Natalie's head was on his chest, she dressed in only one of his shirts.  
Making love to her was better than his wildest dreams. He watched the hurt slip out of her eyes to be replaced with extacy and love. She told him she loved him over and over and he repeated the words back to her. Oh, he knew she was going to be a problem when she woke up, trying to run again, but Michael wan't going to let her get away twice, wait three times. Michael watched the lightening flicker across her beautiful face, and he felt a surge of love and happiness he hadn't felt in years. He kissed the top of her head softly and drifted back to sleep.

Michael woke back up at eleven in the morning, half afraid that Natalie wouldn't be there. But she was, and she was sleeping. She had a look of peace that made it unbearable for him to wake her up. It was still raining, so he listened to the sound of it for a while.  
However, his phone was buzzing wildly. He looked at the phone and smiled when he saw it was Patricia.  
"Yes, Patricia?" he asked.  
"Have you seen Natalie?" she asked, frantically.  
Michael grabbed his robe from the floor, and put it on, then he got up from the bed slowly so he didnt wake Natalie.  
"Yes," he said, grinning as he went to the balcony.  
"Okay? Do you know where she is?"  
"Yep," Michael said, getting a kick out of infuriating Patricia.  
"Look, Michael, where is she?"  
"She's asleep," he said.  
"Asleep? Whe- ohhhhh," Patricia said, catching on. "She went to see you last night?"  
"More like this morning. Threeish, if I remember correctly," he said.  
"Oh," Patricia said, smiling. "Any nightmares?"  
"No, I think she was too tired to be dreaming," Michael said, laughing softly, but smiling at the memory of what he and Natalie did together that night. "Look, I may go catch a few more minutes of sleep. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay," Patricia said.  
Michael hung up and turned his phone off. He didn't want to talk to anyone except the sleeping girl in his room.  
He didn't know how long he'd been laying down when he felt Natalie start to get out of bed. He softly grabbed her arm.  
"Nuh uh, you're not getting away so easily," Michael said lazily.  
"I didn't know you were awake," Natalie whispered, laying back down.  
"I couldn't sleep, you looked too beautiful," Michael said sweetly, kissing her lips gently.  
"Was that what I've been missing these past two years?" Natalie whispered, snuggling closer to Michael.  
"Why? Did you enjoy yourself?" he whispered in her ear.  
She laughed a little. "No. I enjoyed you." She got serious. "Did you...you know? Enjoy me?"  
Michael frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"Damaged goods," he thought he heard her say.  
"Natalie, of course I did or I wouldn't be here now. What happened between us last night felt so right, as if it was meant to be all along. I'm telling you girl," he said, sitting up and looking in her eyes that gazed up at him, "From the moment I first saw you walking up my stage that night, I knew that you were something special."  
Natalie's eyes looked wary again and he grew somber. He wanted that look to be gone. He didn't want her to worry about being in pain anymore.  
Michael sighed. "Natalie, please, tell me that you know I won't hurt you," he whispered, pulling her closer. "Because I could not, would not, live with myself if I did. You have got me, heart, mind, body, and soul, and I don't plan on giving up such a good thing."  
Natalie looked up at him. "I know, Michael. You got me too. I've loved you since the day you saved me from Dustin. I knew you cared about me, I didn't want you getting hurt, so that's why I left the way I did, and nothing I can do can take that back."  
Michael sighed and looked into her eyes. He just noticed how blue they were.  
"I've already forgiven you, Nat. All I ask is for one thing, and it is what I should have donetwo years ago. I'm begging you, now. Please, come back to me," he whispered slowly.  
Natalie closed her eyes. She tried to find an excuse, any excuse to say no. And she couldn't. Making love to him last night felt so right, she knew she loved him, and he hadn't done anything to hurt her. She'd hurt him, and he was the one begging for another chance  
She opened her eyes to see the love inside of his.  
"Okay," she whispered back, kissing him.

A few hours later, Michael walked her to her room. Before she walked in, he caught her hand, and pulled her close.  
"I love you, Natalie," he murmered in that sweet soft voice of his.  
"And I love you," she whispered back, kissing his cheek softly. He sighed and held his head to hers.  
"No more running?" he asked.  
"Only when you're trying to throw a water balloon at me," she teased. He laughed and snuck a kiss to her lips.  
"No more running," she promised. "Anything that happens, we'll face together."  
Michael's heart sang out. "In that case, there are two people who want to see you," he said.  
Natalie got confused. He opened the door and two children came out.  
"Natalie!" they shouted. It was Prince and Paris!  
"Nattie, are you going to leave again? Daddy was so sad," Paris asked.  
Natalie knelt so she was eye level with the four year old. "No, honey-bee, I'm not. I'm afraid you're daddy is stuck with me," she said, looking up at Michael and meaning every word.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Patricia's last day in New York City. Natalie bought a fabulous apartment in upper Manhatten, and that was where she would live from now on. Michael and his children were living in New York for a spell anyway.  
It had been a week since that lovely night. She and Michael had late night conversations that were filled with love and affection and even humor. He promised that he would spend the weekend at her new home.  
Patricia and Natalie were saying goodbye at the train station, that would take her to Stamford Connecticut where Carlos was visiting family.  
"I'll be in San Diego the month you're due with this little hellraiser," Natalie said.  
"Oh, you better be, cause you and Michael are going to be its godparents. I'm glad you made up cause it was going to be that way regardless," Patricia said, her hand on her hip in the most Patricia-y way. "Hey, do you know if you'll be able to have kids anymore?"  
Natalie's face fell. She shook her head. "The doctor confirmed it yesterday. My ovaries are devoid of eggs, so I don't even get a monthly. Which I knew that," she said.  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Does Michael know?" Patricia asked.  
"Yeah. Told him this morning," Natalie said. "He was upset but he knew it was probably that way, too."  
Patricia smiled. "I am so glad you two are together. You were meant from each other, even if it took someone 2 years to realize it," she said.  
"Hey, Trish? What are you naming the baby?" Natalie said, changing the subject.  
"Glad you asked. If it's a boy, it's name is going to be Javier Michael Diaz. If it's a girl, her name will be Natalie Leila Diaz," Patricia said. Natalie felt her tears threatening to come.  
"You think that much of us?" she asked.  
"Of course. Michael has always been there for me since we all met. And you have had my back since college. Girls for life, remember?" Patricia asked.  
Natalie hugged her. "Yeah, I remember," she said.  
The intercom sounded, announcing Patricia's train. They hugged and as Patricia boarded the train, Natalie waved. When it was gone, she walked out of the station into the busy streets of her new home.

The rest of that week was spent unpacking and arranging. Her home was on the twenty third floor of a beautiful highrise, and she could see the Statue of Liberty from her bedroom. She loved her new home, and she loved the security her new inheritance had brought her.  
She painted her living room deep blue, her kitchen red, and her bedroom black and yellow. Michael popped by to help her move in some furniture. She thought she loved him in the dark slacks and long sleeved shirts he normally wore, but she found that he looked so damn good in a baggy T and jeans. Would he ever stop surprising her? She thought not.

That Friday, as promised, Michael packed a bag to go stay at Natalie's. He wasn't expecting anything. He wasn't going to make love to her unless she wanted him to. But he was going to be with his beautiful girlfriend for the weekend.  
Natalie had just gotten dressed. She'd threw on a black button down blouse with dark blue jeans. She had black sandals on. When she heard a knock on the door, her heart leaped, for it could only be one person. She peered in the peephole and smiled. She opened the door, and let Michael in.  
"Wow, this place looks amazing. When I left yesterday, it was just bare bones," Michael said, dropping his bag and staring at Natalie's home in amazement.  
"It's the first time I've had a place to call my own," she explained. His gaze fell on a picture on the corner table of her couch. Natalie follwed his eyes and smiled when she saw what picture it was.  
It was a picture, taken by Carlos, who back then was just a friend of Michael's, of Patricia, Natalie, and Michael. They were all laughing, and Michael's arm was around Natalie.  
"Wow, I can't believe you still have that," he whispered.  
"Look at the others," Natalie urged.  
On her wall was one of her and Prince and Paris. On another table was one of him and her. On the coffee table was three pictures. One of Michael by himself, taken by Natalie. Another was of Patricia and Natalie. In the center was their first picture, taken the night they met. She had been dancing with her onstage, and Patricia by some miracle had captured it.  
"Wow," he breathed, looking at that picture. Even in the picture, in that very first moment, he could tell that Natalie had a huge affect on him.  
"I know. I couldn't let them go," Natalie said, sitting on the couch next to him.  
Michael wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly."So, what are we doing this weekend? I am at your command," he said, teasing her by pulling her hair.  
She smiled up at him. "Well, I was hoping we could just stay here. I don't feel like going out much," she said seriously.  
"You feeling okay, baby?" he asked.  
Natalie smiled in spite of herself. "Just very tired. The move took its toll on my already messed up immune system," she said, yawning.  
Michael shifted so he was laying down. He pulled her to him, and placed their interlinked hands on his chest.  
"Take a nap, sweetie, I'll be here when you wake up," Michael whispered softly, kissing her head.  
And with Michael's strong arms around her, hearing his breathing, Natalie was no one to resist his command.

She woke up to an empty couch. However, her TV was on a music channel, and she smelled tomato sauce. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand, and was shocked to see it was eight o clock. She sat up suddenly.  
"Michael?" she asked.  
"In here," he said from behind her.  
She turned and saw him perched on the granite counter, leafing through a book, and eating a slice of pizza. He smiled at her dishelveled appearance.  
"I missed that, too. I always told you that sleepy looked good on you," he said, his eyes glittering with happiness.  
Natalie got to her feet, straightening her clothes. She walked to him and kissed him slowly.  
"What was that for?" he asked, his breathing slightly shallow.  
Natalie grinned. "To taste the pizza, since you seem to be holding out," she said. Michael laughed and pointed to the table, where a pizza box sat.  
"What are you reading?" she asked after grabbing a piece and hopping up  
"Oh. Gone with the Wind," he said, shrugging. "Paris loves the movie so much so I decided to read the book."  
Natalie smiled. "It's a good book. I have it in my-"  
"-bookcase? Yeah I got it from there," Michael grinned.  
She smelled something chocolate-y and glanced at Michael.  
"Are you making something?" she asked, pretending to glare.  
He nodded unashamed. "I'm making some chocolate chip cookies. Cause I brought a movie and I cant watch it without good comfort food," he said, grinning.  
Natalie rolled her eyes. "Such a big baby,' she murmered loud enough for him to hear.  
"Hey!" he said, laughing. He hopped down off the counter and grabbed her playfully. He began to tickle her sides, which she slipped out of easily, then she ran her hand down his neck, which caused him to giggle uncontrollably.  
"I win," she said, kissing him quickly. "Come on, put in this movie."

After the movie, Michael noticed that Natalie had fallen back asleep. He smiled and gently lifted her into his arms. He walked to her bedroom, and placed her gently in her bed.  
"Michael," she whispered.  
"Yeah?" he asked, sitting on the bed.  
"Are you leaving?" she asked, sitting up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."  
"I'm not leaving, Natalie. I bet you needed your sleep," Michael said, laying down next to her and taking her hand.  
Natalie smiled, and squeezed his hand. "That's so good to know," she said, falling back to sleep.  
Michael smiled at the sleeping girl next to him and kissed her forehead gently. Then he pulled her to his chest, and he too, fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Michael and Natalie stayed going strong. Three months later, they flew out to San Diego, because Patricia had had her baby. A little boy, named Javier Michael Diaz.  
Patricia and Michael sat in the kitchen while they watched Natalie with the baby. Patricia giggled.  
"I'm so glad you two are doing good, except, well, Natalie told me something and it's bothering her," she said.  
Michael sighed. "What?" he asked.  
"Well, she said that she's scared you don't want her anymore since she can't have children," Patricia said.  
"What? That's crazy, of course I-"  
"She means it in another way," Patricia said, looking at him in a knowing way.  
"Ohhh," Michael said, blushing. He didn't realize that Natalie and Patricia talked about everything.  
"Don't blame her, I brought it up. You know how nosy I am. But the question I have is, why? I mean you're a man and Natalie isn't exactly an ugly duckling," Patricia said, grinning.  
"She's never brought it up. I'm a gentleman. I don't wanna have it like last time, where it was in the heat of the moment. I want her to be wanting it, too. Trust me, I want her so bad it hurts, but I don't bring it up because I want it to be a mutual feeling," Michael said.  
"One, trust me, she wanted it last time. And two, we know you're not mind readers. But we're not either. I do, however, respect that you are a gentleman about it all around. Natalie is lucky. Very lucky to have a guy like you," Patricia said. She looked over at Natalie, rocking the baby to sleep and nearly asleep herself. She sighed, and her face turned serious.  
"Natalie was born to be a mother, but she can't have kids. Which is why I made you and her godparents of Javi. I've also made a will," she said.  
"A will? Why? You sick?" Michael asked, concerned.  
"No no no. Having him made me open my eyes, and I want to make sure if something happened to me, Javier would be taken care of," she said.  
"Well, I know you want to tell me what it says. So go on," Michael teased. Patricia laughed.  
"It says, that Javier is to go to Natalie or you. Under no circumstances is he to go to anyone else," Patricia said. "I also included I would haint every social worker if that wish isn't respected."  
Michael laughed. "Really?"  
"Yeah, really. If you two got married, I could change that or to and," Patricia said.  
Michael smiled. "I want to ask her, but I'm not wanting to rush her into anything, either," he said.  
"Always a gentleman," Patricia said.**

**The rest of the visit went well, and soon, Natalie and Michael were on the way back to New York.  
Michael kept thinking about Patricia's words about Natalie thinking he didn't want her.  
_Is she crazy? Of course I want her. I'm crazy about her,_ Michael thought. He looked over at the sleeping girl. He smiled as she jerked awake.  
"We home?" she asked.  
"No, not yet," Michael said, kissing her slowly, quite different from the way he normally kissed her.  
"Michael, what was that for?" Natalie asked.  
Michael kissed her again. "How do you think I don't want you?" he whispered, his lips still touching hers.  
"I can't believe she told you that," Natalie sighed.  
'Well? Trust me, Natalie I want you. I want you so much it's practically sinful, but I don't want to pressure you into anything," Michael said, kissing her again.  
Natalie pulled away. "Then stay the night with me when we get home. Please," she said.  
Michael smiled. "Of course I will."**

**About a month afterward, Michael was in North Carolina. Paris and Prince were staying with Natalie. This happened when he was scheduled for appearaces.  
Paris was sleeping on this day, and Prince was helping Natalie clean the kitchen when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" she asked brightly, splashing bubbles at Prince.  
"Miss Fairchild?"  
"This is her. Who is this?"  
"I'm a social worker here in San Diego. I have a child here by the name of Javier Michael Diaz. Do you recognize that name?"  
"Yes I do, that's my best friend's son," Natalie said, straightening up.  
"Well I'm sorry to say that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were killed in an multi-car pile-up yesterday. Mrs. Diaz made it to the ER, and she conciously told the doctors that her baby goes to Natalie Fairchild. I take it that's you?" the woman said.  
"Yes-yes it is. I'm sorry, but Patricia's dead? This can't be, no, I saw her last month," Natalie said, tears filling her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, Miss Fairchild. But there is a baby over here who needs a home, and Mrs. Diaz made it clear that no one gets him but you and a Michael Jackson, who is supposably your boyfriend," the social worker said.  
"When can I get him?" Natalie said, her eyes closed.  
"As soon as possible," the social worker said. "I really am sorry."  
Natalie hung up, and sank to the floor.  
"Natalie, are you okay?" Prince asked, his seven year old head scrunched with worry.  
Natalie pulled herself together, and stood up. She smiled at Prince. "I'm going to put Spongebob on, but try to be quiet. Paris is still asleep."  
After she had cartoons on, she walked to her room, and shaking, she pulled out her cell phone.**

**Michael was snoozing in a hotel room in Fayetteville when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and saw Natalie's name.  
"Hey, Natalie, I wasn't expecting you to call until tonight," he said.  
"Michael," she said, her voice shaking.  
"Natalie, what is it?" Michael asked. "Is it the kids?"  
"No no no no, it's not the kids," Natalie said. He heard a sob come through the phone.  
"Natalie, what is it, sweetie?" Michael asked.  
"It's Patricia," she said. Michael felt the dread seep in.  
"Michael, she's gone. And I need to go get Javi. She's left him to me and you."**

* * *

Michael and Natalie stood at the front of the funeral guests. Michael held Natalie's hand and she cried.  
He knew that Natalie and Patricia were as close as sisters. They were always there for each other. And Michael had a lot of sadness, too, for Patricia had been the reason for him and Natalie getting together. She'd helped him when Natalie had left. And now, she was gone.  
Natalie had her eyes squeezed tightly shut as the final prayers were said. She tossed a pink rose in with the casket.  
At Patricia's house a few hours later, Michael walked in while Natalie was sitting in the rocker, rocking Javier to sleep. She had a look of pure sadness, that it made a few tears roll down Michael's cheek.  
He walked over to her.  
"Let me put him in the crib, sweetie," Michael said, gently taking Javier out of her arms. She let him, and after he had Javier, she leaned forward and put her head to her knees.  
Michael walked to the back bedroom and laid Javier in his crib. He walked back to the family room, where Natalie was still in the position he left her in. Michael picked her up, and carried her to the couch where he sat down with her still in his arms. He took off her shoes, and brushed her hair with his hands.  
"It's okay, Natalie, I'm here. I'm not letting go," he whispered.  
Natalie broke down in tears. Michael saw it coming. The past two days she'd been dry eyed, except at the funeral, but he saw it building up in her.  
"Michael, what am I going to do? Patricia was so young, and beautiful, and she didn't deserve to die," Natalie cried, her head on his shoulder.  
"I know," Michael whispered, squeezing her tightly.  
"And Javier, he's never going to know what wonderful parents he had, how much she loved him," Natalie said, before she started to sob uncontrollably.  
Michael oulled her hace up so she was looking at him.  
"We're not going to let him forget. We're going to tell him everyday how much she loved him. Natalie, you're not going to be alone during this. She left him to me, too. And I swear I'm not letting you do this alone," Michael said. He held Natalie close crying as she sobbed against his chest. He wasn't going to let Natalie do this by herself. He loved her too much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Natalie took on the sudden task of motherhood with such finesse, Michael was blown away. For those first three months, he watched as she fed Javier, played with him, sang him to sleep, and whatever else came with being a mom.  
Michael helped in whatever way he could. He bought clothes, diapers, a crib with a mobile, whatever else came with having a baby.  
"Javi is going to be so spoiled with you buying everything," Natalie said. She was sitting in the nursery on a rocking chair that Michael had bought, singing Javier to sleep. He had just bought a teddy bear for Javier.  
"Well, only the best for our nephew," Michael said, grinning. "I do wish you'd get a bigger place, though."  
"Why? I still have two spare bedrooms," Natalie said.  
"Hmm, true, true. Reserved for Prince and Paris no doubt," he said.  
"You know it,"Natalie replied, grinning. She gently stood up and placed Javier in the crib. Michael stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair.  
"Natalie, you are so amazing," he whispered gently.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, unwrapping herself from his arms and walked toward the kitchen.  
He followed her. "Because of the way you take care of him. You were meant to be a mother," he said, watching as she prepared for the next day.  
"I don't think so, but whatever. I do love him to death, but he's Patricia's son, not mine," Natalie said.  
"I know that," Michael said, jumping to sit on the counter. Natalie rolled her eyes and smiled.  
Michael smiled too. "I know that he's not your son, but you're all he has left. Patricia chose you for a reason, and you know that."  
Natalie sighed. "I know." She walked to him and hugged him.  
"I love you, girl," he said, kissing her softly.  
"I love you, too."**

**Natalie kept on being a mother, and she was surprised at how easy it came to her. She knew when he was hurting, when he needed a diaper, when he just needed someone to hold him.  
Michael walked in one day and she was no where to be found. He heard her voice in the nursery, so he went to check in there. However, when he heard what she was saying, he stopped.  
"She was so wonderful, Javi. She always had my back, no matter what. Your mother was something else, though. It was because of her I met Michael, you know. She made me get off my butt and go to his concert, and then, when the guard asked her to dance, she made me go instead. Wow, was she something else. Even when I left him, she made me see through my pride and get back to him before it was too late. Your mama, wow, did she-" Michael heard her voice break then. "She loved you so much, Javier. She was gonna have everything set for you. She talked about you all the time, even before you were born. She was like my sister. I can't be like her, Javier. I'm not gonna try. But I am gonna be a good auntie and guardian to you, cause that's why she wanted you to go to me. And Michael. She knew he would love you, too, because he loves kids, period. And he loves me. I hope so, anyway."  
"I do love you," Michael said. She turned around, and in her arms was a now sleeping Javier.  
"How much of that did you hear?" Natalie asked, tears still in her eyes.  
Michael walked, took the baby, and laid him in the crib. Then he hugged her tightly to him.  
"Patricia knew what she was doing when she gave Javier to you. To us. She was bringing us back together, with Javier as the glue. Yeah, we've been back together for months, but it was on uneasy ground. Since Patricia passed away, me and you have been on solid ground. We have no problems talking to each other, telling each other what bothers us. Natalie, she knew what she was doing."  
Natalie just stood there and hugged him. He pushed away to get on his knees.  
"Michael, what are you doing?" Natalie asked.  
"Natalie, please, I've loved you since I first met you. And I don't want to lose you again. Will you please, do me the homor of marrying me? Not because of my money or because I'm Michael Jackson. But because I give you my heart, and I hope I have yours in return. I want Javier to have a proper family, and I want to wake up with you next to me, everyday, til the day I leave this world. I could die a happy man now, if only you say yes," Michael said.  
Natalie knelt to his level.  
"Michael, I will marry you," she said. Then, she reached for his shirt, drew him close to her, and kissed him.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Natalie took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. Janet grinned as she bounced up and down.  
"I cant believe you two are getting married! It took you long enough!" she said.  
Natalie smiled.  
"Yeah, me niether. It still feels as if someone's missing," she said, wistfully thinking of Patricia.  
"Hey, she'll be here in spirit. You've had a hard life, girl, but after today you can say goodbye to all of that. Michael is going to treat you like a queen," LaToya said, walking in. She stopped and admired Natalie's wedding dress. It was white with dark blue trim and lace, and it flowed straight down.  
"Natalie, Michael's going to be breathless. You ain't even married him yet and you're already trying to kill him!" she teased.  
Natalie smiled. LaToya and Rebbie and Paris were her bridesmaids and Janet was going to be her maid of honor.  
Yes, Natalie and Michael's wedding day had come. It was a small affair, with only Michael's family. Natalie had no family or close friends besides Javier, her family was solely Michael's. Joe was going to give her away, Prince and Marlon and Tito were ushers, and Jermaine was Michael's best man. Javier was only two so he couldn't be ring bearer. That was for Jermajesty. Jermaine's daughter was going to be flower girl.**

**Why had it taken two years for Natalie and Michael to get married? Well, at the same time he had proposed, he had just began a World Tour. He had just ended it two months ago. They were in the Cayman Islands, and a priest from the island was marrying them today, on the beach.  
Katherine came in the little room.  
"Natalie, it's time," she said, beaming.  
Joe came in and gruffly hugged her.  
"You don't worry about your life being cursed anymore. We'll see to it that you don't have to worry about anything ever again," he said.  
"Thanks, Dad," she said softly.  
They heard the music begin and they began their walk.**

**Michael was antsy. He had waited almost five years for this woman to become his, and now she finally was.  
Jermaine was snickering at his nervousness, and Michael glared. Jermaine quit his snickering as his eyes focused on a point in the distance.  
When Michael turned, he froze, a smile building across his face as he saw Natalie.**

**Natalie saw Michael and exhaled slowly. He looked so handsome in his white longsleeved button-down shirt and black slacks. His hair was curly and in a ponytail, a curl hanging over his eye. She looked at his feet and laughed silently when she saw that they were bare, like hers.  
Joe placed her hand in Michael's, and Natalie smiled up at the man she would be with forever.  
Some say that love can't last forever, but as Natalie said her vows to him, she knew that hers and Michael's would. As the priest declared them man and wife, the love burning in Michael's eyes solidified her realization. He was hers, and she was his, and that was all that mattered.  
Michael kissed her and they made their way to the reception hall.  
Their first dance as man and wife was about to begin. She began to cry as the notes to "You Are Not Alone" began to play.  
Their destiny began with a dance. And their future would begin with a dance as well. What happened afterward, well, they would face together.**


End file.
